


Highway To Hell

by Auroriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby - Freeform, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Ghostfacers - Freeform, OC, OFC - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, adding more as the story continues, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroriel/pseuds/Auroriel
Summary: A normal job at Elizabethville. Dean and Sam go and deal with it. Nothing unnatural about that, right? Dean doesn't really remember but Sam does. He doesn't remember that Bobby Singer has a daughter, Hailey.*Also posted on Quotev under the name AnnaSaida*
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. A Happy Reunion

A church in Elizabethville, a nun is putting hymnals in the pews. The candles in the hall flicker and there is a sound like wings fluttering. The woman gets nervous for a moment, then turns around and is startled to see Father Gil behind her.  
"One more." he smiles and hands her another book. "That's all for tonight, sister. Come on. Let me walk you to your car." he says after the nun places the book on its place.  
"Father?"A voice calls from overhead and the pair turns to look at a guy standing on the balcony.  
"Andy?" the older man asks.  
"Father, God's not with us. Not anymore." the man, called Andy, says but the father doesn't believe what he's hearing.  
"Andy, of course He is. Why would you say that? What's wrong?" he asks the younger man.  
"He can't help us. And if He can... He won't." Andy tells him, panting, before pulling out a gun. He cocks it and places it under his own chin.  
"Andy, wait!" the man tries but is too late as Andy shoots himself, making the nun scream. The younger mans body slumps forward over the balcony wall.

"Are you coming home tonight?" a man asks the young woman through the phone. The young woman is reading a newspaper at a local café in some town in Ohio. She notices an article with a strange death in Elizabethville. It doesn't look that unnatural but at the same time it does. Why would a person go to the church to kill themselves? "Hailey? You in there?" the man asks her and she snaps out of the haze.  
"Yeah, dad. About that.... I found this case and I think I should check it out. Doesn't look that much supernatural but I have a feeling." she explains with apologetic voice. The man sighs.  
"Well..... alright but after that you come straight home, you hear me. (a pause) I'm on the damn phone." he raises his voice for the last part.  
"Dad?" Hailey asks with an unsure tone.  
"Yeah that wasn't for you. I have... visitors here." he explains. "Be safe out there. Bye." he says.  
"See you soon, bye." she hangs up before standing up and heading back to her motel to get her stuff.  
After getting a lift to the town of Elizabethville, Hailey checks in to a cheap motel to get her stuff somewhere. She changes her outfit to a suit and takes her FBI badge, gun, a license plate and daggers, just in case. Final check in mirror and all good.  
She manages to 'steal' a car and change plates but really she just borrows the car. She drives to the church and walks up to a man, possibly a Father.  
"Hello, sir. FBI, agent Walsh. I'd like to ask some questions." the girl says with a smile and shows him the badge.  
"Sure thing. I'm Father Gil." the man, Father, says. "But why would the fed be interested in this case. It was a suicide."  
"We think that this might be connected to some other deaths." she comes up with an explanation. "I'd like to see the scene." she gives him the brightest smile she can. Father Gil shows the way with his hand.  
"So. What can you tell me about this victim?" Hailey asks as they walk through the building.  
"Andy, he used to come every Sunday. He sang in the choir, and then one day, he just ... wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was..." the man pauses, searching for a word.  
"Possessed?" the girl offers as they arrive at the scene.  
"Yes, kind of. This is the place. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business." he explains as the girl looks around the scene.  
"How about the man in the hobby shop? Did he change as well?" she asks as she 'takes notes'.  
"The man who killed the people? Tony Perkins? Yes... now that I think about it." he looks at her with a realization. "It was about.... two months ago." he says but it sounds more like a question.  
"Thank you for your time, Father." she says and nods before walking back outside to her car. She drives back to the motel and changes back to her normal clothes. The plops down to her bead and pulls out her phone and dials a number.  
"Hey, Nick. I need your help." she says as she pulls her laptop from her bag.

Nicks leads lead Hailey to a local bar. According to the guy there is some Trotter named guy in that bar. She walks straight up to the bartender and orders a beer. The bartender, introduced as Casey, brings her it and Hailey leans on her own hand. She turns a little to take a good look at the bar. A familiar looking man comes to talk to the bartender but Hailey doesn't pay much attention to it. A guy hitting on a bartender and they have plans. The usual. She notices Father Gil, with some two random guys. She watches as the bartender walks to them.  
Over near the pool table a man enters. He talks with the other guy before pulling out a gun. Hailey jumps up and takes her holy water bottle as the man raises his gun and shoots the other man. After the room is in full chaos the man points the gun at his own head. Hailey runs and tackles the guy, 'accidentally' splashing some water on his face. The man doesn't look very happy about it.  
"What are you doing? He slept with my wife. That bastard slept with my wife!" the man says as Hailey pins him down.  
"Okay... easy now." she tries to calm him down.  
"Somebody call 911!" somebody yells and Hailey looks up. She sees a tall man with a kind of long brown hair and brown eyes. Quite handsome actually.  
"You. Take care of the injured guy. I got this one." she says and forces the man up.  
"Hold on. Who are you again?" a shorter man with short lighter hair and green eyes says.  
"Agent Walsh, FBI" she says and pulls her badge out. The shorter guy takes it and inspects it with a reserved look before handing it back to her. She walks the man outside where some cop cars are already arrived. The police cuff him and lead him away. Before they can question her, she is long gone.

The next evening is the same. She goes to the bar, orders a beer and is on a lookout for anything supernatural. The short guy from yesterday is at the bar. Hailey watches closely as a prostitute walks to him but soon leaves him with a offended look on her face. The bartender talks to the guy and they leave. 'Guess he got lucky' Hailey thinks as she sips on her beer. Time passes and nothing happens. Drunks, a bar fight, prostitutes and maybe some drugs. The usual. The tall man walks up to the bartender and so does Hailey. The same sex worker that tried to pick up the other guy shows up.  
"You look kind of tense. You know, I know a surefire way to relax." the guy looks around to be sure that she is talking to her.  
"Maybe later." he answers. "Excuse me. Hi." he says to the bartender.  
"What can I get for you?" the man asks the other.  
"Um, you remember the guy I was with last night? We sat right here. Umm..." the guy starts and Hailey steps in.  
"He left with the bartender earlier. Casey, I think." she says and sips the beer again. The tall man looks at her with a shocked expression.  
"Hey. You're the girl that jumped on the guy yesterday." he recognizes me. I do a small bow with the bottle on my hand. "Any idea where they went?" he asks but the girl shakes her head.  
"Her place... for Bible study." the bartender says. My head perks up at that. 'Bible study?"  
"All right, you got an address?" the tall guy asks the bartender who doesn't seem happy about it.  
" What's wrong with you? You think I'm gonna give you a co-worker's address, just so you can go over there and get your freaky peeping-tom rocks off?" the bartender asks and the tall guy hands him more money. "Corner of Piermont and Clinton. Have fun." he wishes and the tall guy stands up and turns to me.  
"Thanks. It- it's not what it seems. My name is Sam." he offers his hand, explaining that hi isn't a peeping-tom. I take his hand and shake it.  
"Hailey." I introduce. Sam gives her a smile before sighing and leaving. The young woman decides to call her dad for help. "Hey, dad. This town is so weird. Everybody is going crazy and yesterday I saw somebody get killed. Some people are missing and a bartender takes guys to 'Bible study'. This is definitely a case."  
"Alright, sweetheart. I guess you showed up as a FBI agent?" he asks.  
"How did you know about that? I guess somebody called you? But off the point. Should I check the bartender?" Hailey asks her father.  
"I'm already on my way. Meet me somewhere." he says and hangs up. Hailey looks surprised but decides not to call him again.  
Soon Sam comes in and walks to the bartender. He nods to the girl as she does the same to him. he talks to the bartender and then looks defeated. Hailey sees Father Gil and seems like Sam did too because he is heading his way. Hailey decides to leave the dead scene and go for a lookout.

After driving around and picking up some gear from the motel, Hailey drives to Corner of Piermont and Clinton. There is a familiar looking car outside the building and suddenly the young woman is in rush. She parks the car and grabs her gun, sliding it under her belt as she walks into the quiet building. She grabs her daggers, one iron and one silver, hidden in her pockets and sneaks around the house. Bang. A gunshot. the girl rushes towards the sound, down some stairs and peeks around a corner. A demon, Casey, Sam and his friend and the Colt on the floor. Hailey readies herself to throw one of the daggers at the demon so Sam can grab the Colt. Plan to action.  
"Sam, the Colt!" the girl yells as she steps out and sends the dagger flying straight to the demons chest. Sam has the time to grab the colt.  
"Sam, wait." Sam's friend says but it's too late. Sam fires and the dead bodies of the two lie on the floor. The guy stares at Sam as he lowers the Colt. Hailey goes to grab her dagger from the demon's chest as the rest get up/ help each other up. The girl turns to look at the men.  
"Great, the FBI showed up." he rolls his eyes. The oldest of the men starts to laugh and Hailey doesn't know how to keep a straight face. She wipes the dagger clean and puts it back in its place before walking to the old man.  
"Nice to see you, darlin'" Bobby says as he walks to meet her.  
"Wait you know each other?" Sam questions but gets no answer.  
"It's good to see you too, dad." She hugs her father with a huge smile on her face.  
"Dad!" both of the men are filled with shock. Bobby turns towards them, Hailey still under his arm.  
"Yeah." he says lite they should know her. "Oh don't look so surprised. My daugter, Hailey Singer." Bobby introduces her to them and she gives them a wave.  
"Oh.... Hails. You have grown so much. Sam Winchester." Sam introduces himself and I'm shocked by the name.  
"Sammy?" she asks and walks a bit closer to the said man. "My god, how are you so tall?" she says and pulls him into a hug. As they let go her gaze moves onto the shorter man. "If this is Sammy, you must be Dean." she says and pulls him into a hug also.  
"Yup. The one and only." her gesture took him off guard a little.  
"You still drive the Impala?" she asks as she goes back to her father.  
"Guilty." he responds with a smirk. All of them start to leave the basement place and walk to the cars. Hailey pulls next to Sam.  
"So, what are you doing here?" she looks up to him as they walk.  
"Nothing particular. Just on a job." he answers with his hands in his pockets.  
"Same as me. How are you in general. I heard your dad passed. I'm sorry." she says with an understanding look. Sam nods as a response.  
"Well, good, I think. Just me and Dean, hunting supernatural." he gives a small laugh as they reach the cars. "Hey, wanna grab coffee sometime. Catch up maybe. It's been, what.... at least 5 years." he explains bit nervously.  
"Sure thing. Call dad when you have the time. You'll catch me quicker that way than my own cell." she explains and walks to Bobby. Dean walks up to Sam with a smirk.  
"So... Bobby has a daughter." he says casually as they watch the girl say something and than walk to the light colored car. "Did you ask her out yet?" the older brother asks.  
"I dunno. NO. We're just going to catch up." he says to his brother "As friends." he continues, knowing what his brother thinks.  
"Sure thing, Sammy." Dean says and pats the younger on the shoulder.  
Hailey grabs the plates from the car and hops in with her dad. She is smiling widely as she looks at her dad who is staring at her with a questioning expression.  
"What?" she asks him and he shakes his head before starting the car. "I assume these were your visitors?" she asks him and receives a nod from the man.  
"Now tell me where you're staying 'cause i'm really tired." he says and starts to drive.

The next day comes. Hailey does her basic morning routine, wake up, bathroom, clothes and lastly breakfast. Bobby called the boys so they could have a nice little breakfast together.  
"Well, what do you think, Bobby, Hailey?" Dean asks about the current situation of the town. Nothing seems to have changed. "About what we did here, you think in made a difference?" he continues as the three of them walk towards the Impala.  
"Two less demons to worry about. That's not nothing." Hailey points out. Her dad told her almost everything the boys have done.  
"Yeah, but Trotter's still alive." Dean says.  
"Humans ain't our job." Bobby defends as he and Dean stay back a bit. Hailey walks to her dad's car and opens the door to the front seat. She throws in her bags and pulls out her phone. She dials Nick.  
"Hey, case closed. And guess who I ran into." she says as Bobby and Dean talk about Sam.  
"Different how?" Bobby asks the Winchester.  
"I don't know. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. You think... think something's wrong with my brother?" Dean asks him, worried look all over his face. Bobby takes a pause before continuing.  
"No. Demons lie. I'm sure Sam's okay." he answers the older brother.

A month passes. Hailey has done some cases but now is a break. She got a call from Sam and they went for a coffee. Dean insisted on coming along but that didn't bother her at all. The boys asked her to tag along. Dean even said that her skills with blades and tracking would come handy. She's packing her stuff up as the boys come to visit and goes downstairs to meet them. They talk for a while and Hailey decides to bring the thing up.  
"Dad. I was thinking that I should go with the boys." she says casually as she grabs a drink.  
"No, you ain't." he responds sternly.  
"Oh yeah? Fight me, old man." she chuckles and looks at him over her shoulder Before going back with three other beers.  
"Yeah. It was really our idea." Sam says and grabs the beer from the girl with a nod.  
"We thought that she'd be a great help." Dean adds, earning a murdering look from Bobby as Hailey gives him the beer and turns away so Dean can see her tattoo on her back since she's wearing a racer-back tank. Angel wings with a anti possession mark in the middle.  
"I don't trust you boys." Bobby glares at them.  
"I kinda packed already so..." she gives him a sheepish smile making her dad sigh. 

The trio is ready to leave and Bobby is walking towards the Impala with his daughter. Dean takes her bag and goes to put it away. Bobby turns towards the girl.  
"I ain't happy about this, you know. Remember..." he is cut off by his daughter.  
"Yes, I'll be on my guard and contact you if anything happens, and call you at least three times a week." she smiles.  
"And..." he expects more.  
"... And leave them to demons if they are a pain in my ass." she scoffs and shakes her head but still smiles. Bobby looks at his daughter, now realizing how grown up she really is.  
"Oh.. come here." he says and takes her into a huge bear hug. "I'm proud of you." he adds. She lets go and they walk closer to the black car, Sam and Dean. "You boys better not try any funny business or I will de-ball you myself." Bobby threatens them. Hailey leans closer to Dean to whisper.  
"I don't think he's serious but wouldn't take the risk." she teases, making him smile. They step into the car and say the last good byes. Soon enough, they are on their way towards new adventures


	2. Once Upon A Time p.1

Three heavy-set men are having a conversation in the distance at a construction site. A growling sound is heard.  
"Hey, what was that?" one of the men asks his friends.  
"I don't know, a dog maybe?" one of them answer but the first one doesn't really buy it.  
"That's a hell of a dog." he comments. The third man pulls the other two back to the conversation they were having.  
"Okay, we got a crew coming in the morning. Look at this wood, huh?! Look at it, it's crap! Where'd you order it from?" he asks them.  
"Same place as always." the second one answers the third.  
"Shoulda used the cinder block, like I wanted." the first one points out but it angers the third one.  
"You know what? Here we go again. You are not in charge." he says to the first.  
"Hey, you're a bunch of girls. Look, it comes down to this, okay? One gust of wind and the whole place is gonna blow over!" the first one defends himself.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." the second man says. There is more strange sounds coming from the site.  
"Did you hear that?" the first one asks the others again.  
"Hear what?" the third didn't hear anything.  
The second and the third man walk off to a wood podium. The first one hangs back and moves in the direction of the noise.He peers around a digger but there's nothing there. He shakes his head, literally snorting like a pig. he hears the second man call him.  
"Kyle, c'mon let's go." he calls.  
"'Kay man I'll go warm up the truck." the third man says and leaves the man. The first man, Kyle, closes on the second. They watch as their friend is suddenly dragged behind a stack of piping. The second man screams and pulls over a floodlight. They hear growling as the light falls. Blood sprays up on the driver’s door of the truck as the first man starts to run. He hunkers down and hides behind a stack of concrete blocks. Something jumps out and attacks the second man. His blood sprays across plans at the podium. Kyle continues to hide as no sounds are heard. He moves around the concrete blocks and sees the second man lying on the ground, a blood pool from his mouth. Kyle hears the growling begin again, and footsteps, and turns his head; something attacks.

The trio is in the Impala, driving down a road at night. Hailey tries to sleep as the brothers argue about killing the Crossroads Demon.  
" I don't understand, Dean. Why not?" Sam asks, his expression angry.  
"Because I said so." Dean tells him. Hailey groans in the back.  
"We got the Colt now!" Sam reasons.  
"Sam..." Dean warns him to not to cross the line and say what he thinks.  
"We can summon the Crossroads Demon,… " Sam starts but Dean raises his voice above him.  
"We're not summoning anything." " ...pull the gun on her, and force her to let you out of the deal!" they say at the same time, their voices getting louder and louder.  
"We don't even know if that'll work!" Dean says and Sam offers a different solution.  
"Well then we'll just shoot her! If she dies then the deal goes away!" Sam shouts at his brother.  
"We don't know if that'll work either, Sam! All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of "ifs" and "maybes" and that's not good enough, because if we screw with this deal, you die!" Dean gets out his point.  
"And if we don't screw with it, you die!" Sam defends, making his point.  
"Sam, enough! I am not going to have this conversation." Dean commands.  
"Why, because you said so?" Sam questions his authority. That's the last straw for the shorter man.  
"YES, BECAUSE I SAID SO!" he yells and snaps something in Hailey.  
"Now you both SHUT UP! YOU FIGHTING LIKE THIS ISN'T GOING TO GET US ANY CLOSER TO SAVING EITHER OF YOU!" she shouts at the both of them. The boys are clearly are shocked but Sam has something to say.  
"Well you're not Dad!" Sam starts again. Hailey falls back and sinks to her seat and rolls her eyes. Sam and Dean stare at each other.  
"No, but I am the oldest." he says fiercely. "And I'm doing what's best. And you're going to let this go, you understand me?" he raises his voice. That leads the both of them staring at each other angrily until Sam turns away to look out of the window. Hailey gives a light smack on Dean's head with a warning look. That makes him calm down a bit. "Tell me about the psychotic killer. C'mon, Sam, tell me about the psychotic killer." he says and Sam takes a paper from his lap and starts to read.  
"Psychotic killer… rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity." he says with a monotonous voice.  
"Okay, any mention of his razor sharp teeth or his four-inch claws?" the older brother asks.  
"Animal eyes?" Hailey offers from the back, now leaning on the front seat, sticking her head almost between the two.  
"No. But the lunar cycle's right. Look, if it is a werewolf we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month." Sam answers.  
"Two days, no sweat." Dean answers casually.

Dean, Sam and Hailey hold up their badges, standing side by side, Sam in the middle. Soon after that they close them and put them back into their suit pockets. The guy, Kyle, lies in a hospital bed with bandaged injuries.  
"I'm Detective Plant, these are Detectives Paige and Johnson, we're with the County Sheriff's Department. Dean introduces them with their fake names.  
"Yeah, uh, I've been expecting you." Kyle says, looking at the three.  
"You have?" Hailey asks a bit confused. 'How did he know we were coming?' she thinks.  
"All morning. You are the sketch artists, right?" Kyle asks. Sam and Hailey look at Dean.  
"...uh" Sam manages to say.  
"Absolutely." Dean says and winks at Hailey.  
"Yeah." Sam adds quietly.  
"Yeah. That is exactly who my partner is. The things he can do with a pen..." Dean says with a laugh, throwing Sam under the bus, making the said man glare at his brother. Hailey puts on her best professional smile.  
"How did you get away, if you don't mind me asking." she asks the man.  
"I– I have no idea. I was hiding, and he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just ... stopped. Staring at me with this blank look. And after that he just took off running." Kyle explains. Sam has gotten himself ready.  
"'Kay. Um, I'm going to need as much physical detail as you can remember." he sighs before pulling a small notebook and pen from his pocket and starts sketching.  
"Uh yeah. Uh, he's about six feet tall..." Kyle starts.  
"Six feet..." Sam repeats as he draws.  
"Dark hair..." the man lists. Dean and Hailey peek at Sam's sketch and Hailey tries no to laugh.  
"Uhm, what, what about his eyes, what color eyes did he have?" the drawer asks.  
"Maybe... blue?" Kyle says but it sounds more like a question.  
"Blue?" Sam questions.  
"It was dark." the man explains.  
"Did they seem..." Dean clears his throat. "Uh, animal-ish?" he asks.  
"Excuse me?" the man look a bit offended.  
"What about his teeth? You notice anything ... strange about 'em?" Hailey asks, changing the subject a little. The man shakes his head.  
"No, they were just teeth." he answers.  
"Teeth, okay." Sam sketches.  
"How about his fingernails?" Dean asks, leading the conversation towards the possible solution of werewolf.  
"OK look he- he's just a- a normal guy, with normal eyes a-a-a-and teeth and fingernails!" Kyle says quickly,obviously not liking the questioning.  
"Look sir, it's okay if-" Sam is cut off by the man.  
"No. No. Those were my brothers. This guy, he- he killed my brothers. How would you feel?" he asks, making Sam pause.  
"Can't imagine anything worse." he answers, making his brother glance at him and nod. Hailey notices the tension.  
"I know this isn't easy but if you could remember any more details..." she fishes.  
"Th-there was one more thing he had a- a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character. Umm... it's, uh, it's the guy who's chasing the Roadrunner—" the man answers.  
"Wile E. Coyote!" Dean recognizes.  
"Yeah, that's it." the man agrees. A doctor comes into the room.  
"Kyle?" he asks, looking at us. but then going to his patient.  
"Dr. Garrison." Kyle greets him.  
"How you holding up?" the doc asks.  
"Okay, considering."  
"You're Kyle's Doctor?" Dean asks the doctor.  
"Yes?" the man looks at him. Dean pulls out his badge.  
"Can I just ask you a few questions?" he asks and the doctor nods.  
"Sure." he answer before the two leave Sam and Hailey with Kyle. He points at the notebook in Sam's hands.  
"Don't I get to see it?" he asks and there is some cold sweat on Sam's skin.  
"Uhh.." he lets out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Uhm, yeah, it's a, you know… work in progress." he hands the notebook over to Kyle.  
"Hm. It- it's really... huh." Kyle manages to say.  
"That is just the rough sketch where just the details you give are drawn." Hailey explains from the top of her head. Kyle hands the notebook back with a small smile.

Sam, Dean and Hailey walk in the exact order as Dean looks at Sam's drawing and shows it to the girl next to him. They both laugh a little.  
"Boy, this is a piece of, uh, art. Really." Dean comments and makes Sam snatch the notebook back from him.  
"Yeah, like you could've done any better. So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?" he changes the subject.  
"Not much, they were D.O.A. at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the coroner's report." the older brother explains.  
"Hearts were missing?" Hailey asks.  
"Nope." Dean answers before sighing. "But chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines." he continues.  
"That's just gross." Sam comments.  
"Yeah, also definitely not werewolf behavior." Hailey agrees with the younger brother.  
"So, what? Demon? Attacker could've been possessed." Sam suggests but Dean kills the idea.  
"Why would a Demon stop halfway through an attack?" he points out.  
"I think that, uh.. Could've... Yeah, I got nothing." Sam gives up.  
"Me neither." Dean says.  
"Yeah." Hailey agrees.

The trio is dressed up again and approach the nurses' station. Two Sheriff's deputies exit a patient's room and head towards the three. They all turn their attention toward a set of flowers on the table. After the deputies pass by, the trio turns and continues down the corridor and into the same room where the deputies came from. As they reach the room they see Dr. garrison calming a woman down. He walks towards them with a sigh.  
"Detectives." he greets them.  
"Dr. Garrison." Dean greets him.  
"What the hell is going on here? My whole town is going insane." he looks at us.  
"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Hailey answers. Garrison leaves them as they walk into the room.  
"Miss Watson? Hi. We just need to ask you a few questions." Dean says and they show their badges.  
"Do we have to go over this again? Now?" the woman asks with a slightly terrified and broken voice.  
"We'll try to be brief. Miss Watson, can you tell us how you got away?" Sam asks her. She looks down to her lap before nodding.  
"I didn't eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn't as out of it. And, when the old woman was... carving up Ken, I shoved her, and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove." she pauses. "She's dead, right? I- I killed her?" she asks, tears forming in her eyes.  
"D'you have any idea why she'd do this to you? " Hailey asks her.  
"No! One minute she was a sweet old lady and the next she was, like, a monster." she explains and Hailey nods.  
"Can you remember anything else?" Sam asks and the woman thinks for a moment.  
"Um, yeah. Did you find a little girl there, by any chance?" she sniffs.  
"A ... little girl? At the house?" Sam asks.  
"I thought I saw her outside the window. She, she just disappeared. Just vanished, into thin air." the woman explains what she saw. The three look at each other, knowing that this is a lead. "It m-must've been the drugs." the woman tries to excuse.  
"This disappearing girl — what, what'd what did she look like?" Hailey asks and the woman looks up to her.  
"Does it matter?" she asks.  
"Yes. Every detail matters." Sam explains, making the woman sigh.  
"She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight. She was a beautiful child. It was... odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible." she says, almost crying.

Hailey, Dean and Sam are investigating the old lady's house. Sam with the EMF device.  
"Well, there's no sulfur anywhere. How about the EMF?" the older brother asks. Sam is near the window and the EMF is going crazy.  
"Yeah, it's going nuts. When I went over here by the window .... There's definitely a spirit here." he says, looking behind his back where the others stand.  
"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched." Hailey points out.  
"Looks like." Sam answers.  
"What the hell do you make of that?" Dean asks and his brother turns around.  
"Actually I do have a theory. Uh, sort of." he says.  
"Hit us." Dean says and walks to his bag. Hailey leans on a counter.  
"Well, thinkin’ about fairy tales." Sam explains.  
"Oh that's — that's nice. You think about fairy tales often?" Dean asks with a smile, making Hailey smile as well.  
"Dean, I'm talking about the murders. A guy and a girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em? That's Hansel and Gretel.  
And then we got three brothers, arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf." Sam explains his thinking as he walks towards his brother.  
"Three Little Pigs." Hailey says as she walks towards the brothers, joining in the circle around the table.  
"Yeah." Sam says.  
"Actually those guys were a little chubby. Well, wait, I thought those things ended with, uh, everybody living happily ever after?" Dean questions.  
"Not the originals. The Grimm Brothers' stuff was kinda the folklore of its day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Now, it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories." Hailey explains, pulling a dagger from its sheath. Dean walks towards the window. and Sam puts on his jacket.  
"So you think the murders are uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy." Dean turns around and opens his arms.  
"Crazy as what? Every day of our lives?" Sam asks with a small smirk.  
"Touché." Dean answers and walks back towards the others. "How's the creepy ghost girl involved?" he asks.  
"Uhm ... Well, she must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too." Sam says as he takes a bag.  
"We gotta do research now, don't we?" Dean asks with a 'really?' look. Sam shrugs and walks away. Hailey follows him after patting Dean on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give feedback and leave your thoughts in the comments. I love reading them <3.  
> \- Anna <3


	3. Once Upon A Time p.2

Three heavy-set men are having a conversation in the distance at a construction site. A growling sound is heard.  
"Hey, what was that?" one of the men asks his friends.  
"I don't know, a dog maybe?" one of them answer but the first one doesn't really buy it.  
"That's a hell of a dog." he comments. The third man pulls the other two back to the conversation they were having.  
"Okay, we got a crew coming in the morning. Look at this wood, huh?! Look at it, it's crap! Where'd you order it from?" he asks them.  
"Same place as always." the second one answers the third.  
"Shoulda used the cinder block, like I wanted." the first one points out but it angers the third one.  
"You know what? Here we go again. You are not in charge." he says to the first.  
"Hey, you're a bunch of girls. Look, it comes down to this, okay? One gust of wind and the whole place is gonna blow over!" the first one defends himself.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." the second man says. There is more strange sounds coming from the site.  
"Did you hear that?" the first one asks the others again.  
"Hear what?" the third didn't hear anything.  
The second and the third man walk off to a wood podium. The first one hangs back and moves in the direction of the noise.He peers around a digger but there's nothing there. He shakes his head, literally snorting like a pig. he hears the second man call him.  
"Kyle, c'mon let's go." he calls.  
"'Kay man I'll go warm up the truck." the third man says and leaves the man. The first man, Kyle, closes on the second. They watch as their friend is suddenly dragged behind a stack of piping. The second man screams and pulls over a floodlight. They hear growling as the light falls. Blood sprays up on the driver’s door of the truck as the first man starts to run. He hunkers down and hides behind a stack of concrete blocks. Something jumps out and attacks the second man. His blood sprays across plans at the podium. Kyle continues to hide as no sounds are heard. He moves around the concrete blocks and sees the second man lying on the ground, a blood pool from his mouth. Kyle hears the growling begin again, and footsteps, and turns his head; something attacks.

The trio is in the Impala, driving down a road at night. Hailey tries to sleep as the brothers argue about killing the Crossroads Demon.  
" I don't understand, Dean. Why not?" Sam asks, his expression angry.  
"Because I said so." Dean tells him. Hailey groans in the back.  
"We got the Colt now!" Sam reasons.  
"Sam..." Dean warns him to not to cross the line and say what he thinks.  
"We can summon the Crossroads Demon,… " Sam starts but Dean raises his voice above him.  
"We're not summoning anything." " ...pull the gun on her, and force her to let you out of the deal!" they say at the same time, their voices getting louder and louder.  
"We don't even know if that'll work!" Dean says and Sam offers a different solution.  
"Well then we'll just shoot her! If she dies then the deal goes away!" Sam shouts at his brother.  
"We don't know if that'll work either, Sam! All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of "ifs" and "maybes" and that's not good enough, because if we screw with this deal, you die!" Dean gets out his point.  
"And if we don't screw with it, you die!" Sam defends, making his point.  
"Sam, enough! I am not going to have this conversation." Dean commands.  
"Why, because you said so?" Sam questions his authority. That's the last straw for the shorter man.  
"YES, BECAUSE I SAID SO!" he yells and snaps something in Hailey.  
"Now you both SHUT UP! YOU FIGHTING LIKE THIS ISN'T GOING TO GET US ANY CLOSER TO SAVING EITHER OF YOU!" she shouts at the both of them. The boys are clearly are shocked but Sam has something to say.  
"Well you're not Dad!" Sam starts again. Hailey falls back and sinks to her seat and rolls her eyes. Sam and Dean stare at each other.  
"No, but I am the oldest." he says fiercely. "And I'm doing what's best. And you're going to let this go, you understand me?" he raises his voice. That leads the both of them staring at each other angrily until Sam turns away to look out of the window. Hailey gives a light smack on Dean's head with a warning look. That makes him calm down a bit. "Tell me about the psychotic killer. C'mon, Sam, tell me about the psychotic killer." he says and Sam takes a paper from his lap and starts to read.  
"Psychotic killer… rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity." he says with a monotonous voice.  
"Okay, any mention of his razor sharp teeth or his four-inch claws?" the older brother asks.  
"Animal eyes?" Hailey offers from the back, now leaning on the front seat, sticking her head almost between the two.  
"No. But the lunar cycle's right. Look, if it is a werewolf we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month." Sam answers.  
"Two days, no sweat." Dean answers casually.

Dean, Sam and Hailey hold up their badges, standing side by side, Sam in the middle. Soon after that they close them and put them back into their suit pockets. The guy, Kyle, lies in a hospital bed with bandaged injuries.  
"I'm Detective Plant, these are Detectives Paige and Johnson, we're with the County Sheriff's Department. Dean introduces them with their fake names.  
"Yeah, uh, I've been expecting you." Kyle says, looking at the three.  
"You have?" Hailey asks a bit confused. 'How did he know we were coming?' she thinks.  
"All morning. You are the sketch artists, right?" Kyle asks. Sam and Hailey look at Dean.  
"...uh" Sam manages to say.  
"Absolutely." Dean says and winks at Hailey.  
"Yeah." Sam adds quietly.  
"Yeah. That is exactly who my partner is. The things he can do with a pen..." Dean says with a laugh, throwing Sam under the bus, making the said man glare at his brother. Hailey puts on her best professional smile.  
"How did you get away, if you don't mind me asking." she asks the man.  
"I– I have no idea. I was hiding, and he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just ... stopped. Staring at me with this blank look. And after that he just took off running." Kyle explains. Sam has gotten himself ready.  
"'Kay. Um, I'm going to need as much physical detail as you can remember." he sighs before pulling a small notebook and pen from his pocket and starts sketching.  
"Uh yeah. Uh, he's about six feet tall..." Kyle starts.  
"Six feet..." Sam repeats as he draws.  
"Dark hair..." the man lists. Dean and Hailey peek at Sam's sketch and Hailey tries no to laugh.  
"Uhm, what, what about his eyes, what color eyes did he have?" the drawer asks.  
"Maybe... blue?" Kyle says but it sounds more like a question.  
"Blue?" Sam questions.  
"It was dark." the man explains.  
"Did they seem..." Dean clears his throat. "Uh, animal-ish?" he asks.  
"Excuse me?" the man look a bit offended.  
"What about his teeth? You notice anything ... strange about 'em?" Hailey asks, changing the subject a little. The man shakes his head.  
"No, they were just teeth." he answers.  
"Teeth, okay." Sam sketches.  
"How about his fingernails?" Dean asks, leading the conversation towards the possible solution of werewolf.  
"OK look he- he's just a- a normal guy, with normal eyes a-a-a-and teeth and fingernails!" Kyle says quickly,obviously not liking the questioning.  
"Look sir, it's okay if-" Sam is cut off by the man.  
"No. No. Those were my brothers. This guy, he- he killed my brothers. How would you feel?" he asks, making Sam pause.  
"Can't imagine anything worse." he answers, making his brother glance at him and nod. Hailey notices the tension.  
"I know this isn't easy but if you could remember any more details..." she fishes.  
"Th-there was one more thing he had a- a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character. Umm... it's, uh, it's the guy who's chasing the Roadrunner—" the man answers.  
"Wile E. Coyote!" Dean recognizes.  
"Yeah, that's it." the man agrees. A doctor comes into the room.  
"Kyle?" he asks, looking at us. but then going to his patient.  
"Dr. Garrison." Kyle greets him.  
"How you holding up?" the doc asks.  
"Okay, considering."  
"You're Kyle's Doctor?" Dean asks the doctor.  
"Yes?" the man looks at him. Dean pulls out his badge.  
"Can I just ask you a few questions?" he asks and the doctor nods.  
"Sure." he answer before the two leave Sam and Hailey with Kyle. He points at the notebook in Sam's hands.  
"Don't I get to see it?" he asks and there is some cold sweat on Sam's skin.  
"Uhh.." he lets out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Uhm, yeah, it's a, you know… work in progress." he hands the notebook over to Kyle.  
"Hm. It- it's really... huh." Kyle manages to say.  
"That is just the rough sketch where just the details you give are drawn." Hailey explains from the top of her head. Kyle hands the notebook back with a small smile.

Sam, Dean and Hailey walk in the exact order as Dean looks at Sam's drawing and shows it to the girl next to him. They both laugh a little.  
"Boy, this is a piece of, uh, art. Really." Dean comments and makes Sam snatch the notebook back from him.  
"Yeah, like you could've done any better. So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?" he changes the subject.  
"Not much, they were D.O.A. at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the coroner's report." the older brother explains.  
"Hearts were missing?" Hailey asks.  
"Nope." Dean answers before sighing. "But chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines." he continues.  
"That's just gross." Sam comments.  
"Yeah, also definitely not werewolf behavior." Hailey agrees with the younger brother.  
"So, what? Demon? Attacker could've been possessed." Sam suggests but Dean kills the idea.  
"Why would a Demon stop halfway through an attack?" he points out.  
"I think that, uh.. Could've... Yeah, I got nothing." Sam gives up.  
"Me neither." Dean says.  
"Yeah." Hailey agrees.

The trio is dressed up again and approach the nurses' station. Two Sheriff's deputies exit a patient's room and head towards the three. They all turn their attention toward a set of flowers on the table. After the deputies pass by, the trio turns and continues down the corridor and into the same room where the deputies came from. As they reach the room they see Dr. garrison calming a woman down. He walks towards them with a sigh.  
"Detectives." he greets them.  
"Dr. Garrison." Dean greets him.  
"What the hell is going on here? My whole town is going insane." he looks at us.  
"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Hailey answers. Garrison leaves them as they walk into the room.  
"Miss Watson? Hi. We just need to ask you a few questions." Dean says and they show their badges.  
"Do we have to go over this again? Now?" the woman asks with a slightly terrified and broken voice.  
"We'll try to be brief. Miss Watson, can you tell us how you got away?" Sam asks her. She looks down to her lap before nodding.  
"I didn't eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn't as out of it. And, when the old woman was... carving up Ken, I shoved her, and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove." she pauses. "She's dead, right? I- I killed her?" she asks, tears forming in her eyes.  
"D'you have any idea why she'd do this to you? " Hailey asks her.  
"No! One minute she was a sweet old lady and the next she was, like, a monster." she explains and Hailey nods.  
"Can you remember anything else?" Sam asks and the woman thinks for a moment.  
"Um, yeah. Did you find a little girl there, by any chance?" she sniffs.  
"A ... little girl? At the house?" Sam asks.  
"I thought I saw her outside the window. She, she just disappeared. Just vanished, into thin air." the woman explains what she saw. The three look at each other, knowing that this is a lead. "It m-must've been the drugs." the woman tries to excuse.  
"This disappearing girl — what, what'd what did she look like?" Hailey asks and the woman looks up to her.  
"Does it matter?" she asks.  
"Yes. Every detail matters." Sam explains, making the woman sigh.  
"She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight. She was a beautiful child. It was... odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible." she says, almost crying.

Hailey, Dean and Sam are investigating the old lady's house. Sam with the EMF device.  
"Well, there's no sulfur anywhere. How about the EMF?" the older brother asks. Sam is near the window and the EMF is going crazy.  
"Yeah, it's going nuts. When I went over here by the window .... There's definitely a spirit here." he says, looking behind his back where the others stand.  
"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched." Hailey points out.  
"Looks like." Sam answers.  
"What the hell do you make of that?" Dean asks and his brother turns around.  
"Actually I do have a theory. Uh, sort of." he says.  
"Hit us." Dean says and walks to his bag. Hailey leans on a counter.  
"Well, thinkin’ about fairy tales." Sam explains.  
"Oh that's — that's nice. You think about fairy tales often?" Dean asks with a smile, making Hailey smile as well.  
"Dean, I'm talking about the murders. A guy and a girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em? That's Hansel and Gretel.  
And then we got three brothers, arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf." Sam explains his thinking as he walks towards his brother.  
"Three Little Pigs." Hailey says as she walks towards the brothers, joining in the circle around the table.  
"Yeah." Sam says.  
"Actually those guys were a little chubby. Well, wait, I thought those things ended with, uh, everybody living happily ever after?" Dean questions.  
"Not the originals. The Grimm Brothers' stuff was kinda the folklore of its day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism. Now, it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories." Hailey explains, pulling a dagger from its sheath. Dean walks towards the window. and Sam puts on his jacket.  
"So you think the murders are uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy." Dean turns around and opens his arms.  
"Crazy as what? Every day of our lives?" Sam asks with a small smirk.  
"Touché." Dean answers and walks back towards the others. "How's the creepy ghost girl involved?" he asks.  
"Uhm ... Well, she must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too." Sam says as he takes a bag.  
"We gotta do research now, don't we?" Dean asks with a 'really?' look. Sam shrugs and walks away. Hailey follows him after patting Dean on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give feedback and leave your thoughts in the comments. I love reading them <3.  
> \- Anna <3


	4. A Sailor And A Ghost Ship p.1

A young woman is out for a run, running along the docks at night. She stops at a water fountain, checks her time, and takes a drink. She hears thunder and looks up, out over the water; sliding past not too far away is a ghostly old sailing ship. She removes her headphones and stares as it crosses into the harbor, then vanishes. She puts her headphones back in, still spooked, and jogs off.

After the run the woman is showering. A dark figure approaches and places his hand on the glass of the shower door. She doesn't notice until he rubs at the glass, making a squeaking noise. She pokes her head out and looks around her well-appointed bathroom, but sees nothing. She goes back into the shower; moments later a man in a dry overcoat, who is in the enclosed shower with her, grabs her from behind and begins to strangle her. He slams her against the walls of the shower several times until she slides to the floor.

Dean is driving the Impala, Sam on the passenger's seat and Hailey in the back. A tense silence has fallen in the car, which the older brother breaks.  
"So, I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You got something to tell me?" he says, hinting at the missing bullet of the Colt.  
"Dean." Hailey pleads from the back seat.  
"It's not your birthday." Sam plays it like he's dumb.  
"No." he answers, waiting his little brother to guess again. Sam takes a pause.  
"Happy Purim?" he laughs, making Dean looks at him. "Dude, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about—" he starts but is cut off by Dean.  
"There's a bullet missing from the Colt. You want to tell me how that happened? I know it wasn't me. Hailey said it wasn't her either. So unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans..."  
"Dean..." Sam says quietly.  
"You went after her, didn’t you? The Crossroads Demon. After I told you not to." Dean raises his voice a bit.  
"Yeah, well..." Sam admits.  
"You could have gotten yourself killed!" the older brother says.  
"But he didn't." Hailey says and looks at the man.  
"And you shot her." Dean ignores her, looking at his brother.  
"She was a smartass!" Sam defends himself. Dean takes a pause.  
"So, what? Does that, does that mean I'm out of my deal?" he asks, trying to mask his hopeful tone.  
"Don't you think I might have mentioned that little fact, Dean? No. Someone else holds the contract." Sam says.  
"Who?" his brother asks.  
"She wouldn't say." Sam answers.  
"Well, we should find out who. Of course, our best lead would be the Crossroads Demon. Oh, wait a minute..." he acts like he forgot that Sam killed the demon.  
"That's not funny." Hailey points out.  
"No, it's not! It was a stupid freaking risk, and he shouldn't have done it." he looks the other way.  
"Yeah. Maybe he shouldn't have but he's your brother, Dean. And no matter what you do, he's gonna try and save you. Hell, I will too. And I'm sure as hell not gonna apologize for it, all right?" Hailey says sternly, making the older brother quiet. She shakes her head in exasperation. Sam gives her a thankful look before looking back at the road.

Sam, Dean and Hailey are impersonating officers of the law to interview a witness. She is holding a framed picture of the victim. She begins to flirt shamelessly with the younger Winchester.  
"But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives." she says, still holding the picture in her hands.  
"Right, yes. But, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department – different departments." Dean explains.  
"So, Mrs. Case..." Sam starts but is cut off by the old lady.  
"Please. Ms. Case." she says and looks at Sam intently.  
"Okay. Um, Ms. Case, um... you were the one who found your niece, correct?" he finishes his question.  
"I came home, she was in the shower. " she says looking down.  
"Drowned?" Dean asks.  
"So the coroner says. Now, you tell me, how can someone drown in the shower?" Ms. Case says making Dean's eyebrows go up momentarily.  
"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death? I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary, or ...?" Hailey asks the Ms. She looks at them, like in realization.  
"Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you?" she asks making the hunters look at each other. Dean is the quickest to answer.  
"Yep. Absolutely. That's (laughs) Alex and us, we're like this." he says and crosses his fingers.  
"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort. But I’m sorry. I thought the case was solved." she sits down.  
"Uh... Well, no. No, not yet." Sam says as Ms. Case looks at him.  
"I see."  
"So, anyways, we were talking about your niece." Sam puts the train back on the track.  
"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat." she answers, looking up at the three.  
"A boat?" Hailey asks, wanting to know more about the mysterious boat.  
"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a ... ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship." Ms. Case direct all the comments to Sam as she stares him intently. Hailey glances at Dean, wanting to know if he's witnessing the same scene. Sam is thrown off by her intense regard.  
"Well, um ... Could be." he says and looks at his partners.  
"Well. You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." Ms. Case traces her finger slowly along Sam's hand and the said man looks uncomfortable. Dean clears his throat with a broad smirk on his face. "Anything at all." 

The three hunters dressed in suits walk along the docks. The water is crowded with pristine, moderately sized boats.  
"What a crazy old broad." Dean comments.  
"Why? Because she believes in ghosts?" Sam asks, making Dean and Hailey laugh a little.  
"Look at you, sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound." Hailey says.  
"Bite me." Sam says and Hailey lets out a small giggle.  
"Hey, not if she bites you first. So, who's this Alex? We got another player in town?" Dean asks.  
"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change our job." Sam looks up from the ground.  
"And what looked like a ghost ship, right?" Dean questions his brother.  
"Yeah. It's not the first one sighted around here, either. " Hailey says from between the brothers.  
"Really?" Dean looks at her.  
"Yeah. Every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every 37 years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings." Sam clears up.  
"So, whatever's happening is just getting started." Dean comes to a decision.  
"Yeah." Sam says and Hailey nods.  
"What's the lore?" he then asks.  
"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The S.S. Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman – almost all of them are death omens." Hailey lists.  
"So, what happens? You see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?" Dean guesses.  
"Basically." Sam answers.  
"What's the next step?" Dean asks.  
"Well, we gotta I.D. the boat." Hailey says, meaning mostly Sam and herself.  
"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?" Dean says and looks at the two.  
"I checked that too, actually. Over one hundred and fifty." Sam answers.  
"Fuck." Hailey says as the boys agree with their own ways. They approach an empty parking space. Dean looks around confused.  
"This is where we parked the car, right?" Dean asks, wanting at least one of them to confirm it.  
"I thought so." Sam answers as Hailey says yeah.  
"Where's my car?" Dean asks, looking around for his car.  
"Did you feed the meter?" Sam asks as he stands near the meter.  
"Yes, I fed the meter. Sam, where's my car? Somebody stole my CAR!" Dean's voice raises in panic.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Dea—" Sam starts but Hailey stops him.  
"Don't tell him to calm down when it's about his car." she tries to say but Dean hears it.  
"I am calmed down! And I heard that. Somebody stole my ca—" he stops to hyperventilate, bending over to clutch his knees. Sam and Hailey rush to him.  
"Whoa. Dean. Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy." Sam says as they grab him to help him calm down. Hailey sees a brown haired woman coming toward them.  
"The '67 Impala? Was that yours?" she asks.   
"Bela." Sam says, obviously knowing her. Hailey doesn't.  
"Wh-" she is cut of by the woman, Bela.  
"I'm sorry. I had that car towed." she says, mainly to Dean.  
"You what?" he asks in shock.  
"Well, it was in a tow-away zone." she tries to play it off.  
"No, it wasn't." Dean assures her.  
"It was when I finished with it." Bela taunts.  
"OKAY, ENOUGH! Could somebody tell me who the heck is this bitch and what is she doing here? Please." Hailey raises her voice.  
"Name is Bela. I'm doing a little yachting." she answers her.  
"You're Alex. You're working with that old lady." Sam realizes.  
"Gert's a dear old friend." Bela says and looks at the tall man.  
"Yeah, right. What's your angle?" Dean asks.  
"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats." she lists what she has been doing.  
"And let me guess, it's all a con, none of it's real." Hailey guesses.  
"The comfort I provide them is very real." she answers and turns to walk away.  
"How do you sleep at night?" Sam asks and the woman turns around.  
"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money. Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?" she answers.  
"You shot me!" Sam opposes.  
"What?" Hailey asks, turning to look at Sam and then back to Bela.  
"I barely grazed you." she says and Dean shrugs. "Cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?" she then says to Dean and Hailey.  
"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost-ship thing, it is real." Dean says.  
"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way." she says.  
"It isn't.".  
"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers. Look... just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you... before they find the arsenal in the trunk. Ciao." Bela says, turns and leaves the three.  
"Can I shoot her?" Dean asks, looking at Bela.  
"Not in public." Sam says.  
"How about I throw a dagger. I have a killer aim." Hailey offers.  
"Not that either." the younger brother giver her the answer.

The last victim's house has become a crime scene. Bela, impersonating a reporter, is interviewing a distraught man who is the victim's brother.  
"No. The police said that he drowned, but ... I don't u-understand how..." he tries to say.  
"I am so sorry for your loss, Mr. Warren. Now, if you could just tell me one more time about the ship your brother saw." Bela tries to fish the information. Dean, Sam and Hailey approach them, showing their badges.  
"Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough. You should go." Dean offers her.  
"But I just have a few more questions." Bela insists.  
"No you don't" Hailey says firmly. Bela shoots daggers at the three with her eyes before turning to the man.  
"Thank you for your time." she says and leaves.  
"Sorry you had to deal with that. They're like ROACHES" Dean raises his voice so Bela can hear her. She turns and looks back at him. Sam leads the man away.  
"So, we heard you say your brother saw a ship." Sam jumps into the questioning.  
"Yeah, that's right." the man agrees.  
"Did he tell you what it looked like?" Dean asks and they stop walking. The man turns to face them.  
"It was, uh... like the old Yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel. The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow." he lists.  
"That's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw." the younger Winchester points out.  
"My brother and I were night diving. I saw the ship, too." the man answers, making the three look at each other. On the other side of the parking lot, Bela is talking to the real uniforms and pointing in their direction. Sam notices first and nudges Dean and Hailey. They decide to wrap up.  
"All right. Well, we'll be in touch." Hailey says with a polite smile.  
"Thank you." Dean says and then they leave the man.

As soon as they get to the car, they start to load the shotguns. They stand at the trunk of the Impala as Bela approaches them.  
"I see you got your car back." she comments.  
"Just... go away." Hailey says, not even looking at the woman.  
"You really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?" Dean asks as he turns his head a bit towards Bela.  
"Now, now. Mind your blood pressure. Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat." she asks.  
"That guy back there saw the ship." Sam says as he closes the trunk.  
"Yeah? And?" Bela asks as the three turn to her.  
"And, he's going to die, so we have to save him." Hailey says, making Bela smile.  
"How sweet." she comments.  
"You think this is funny?" Dean asks seriously.  
"He's cannon fodder. He can't be saved in time, and you know it." she says to him, making Sam shake his head.  
"Yeah, well, see, we have souls, so ... we're gonna try." Dean says as they walk toward the car doors.  
"Yeah, well, I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this. But you have fun." Bela's voice stops them.  
"Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this, huh? What, did Daddy not give you enough hugs or something?" Dean asks as he walks closer to her.  
"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough? Don't you dare look down your nose at me. You're not better than I am." she says.  
"We help people." Dean glances momentarily at Sam and Hailey.  
"Come on. You do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stone's throw from being a serial killer. Whereas I, on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So, you tell me – which is healthier?" Bela scoffs.  
"Bela, why don't you just leave? We've got work to do." Sam says  
"Yeah. You're 0 for 2. Bang-up job so far." she says and leaves.

The three hunters are stalking out the home of the victim's brother. They are in the Impala and Sam is doing research.  
"Anything good?" Dean asks his brother as he reads some papers.  
"No, not really. I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads. No criminal record. I mean, a few speeding tickets. They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago." Sam reads.  
"How much?" Dean asks him.  
"$112 million." Sam answers.  
"Nice." Hailey says from the back.  
"Yeah. I mean, nice, clean, aboveboard. So why did they see the ship? Why Sheila, too? What do they all have in common?" Sam thinks and looks through the papers.  
"Maybe nothing." Dean offers.  
"Yeah. Maybe it's just random." Hailey adds.  
"No. There's always something." Sam says as they hear shouting from the house. The guy they were stalking spotted them. How he's outside yelling at the three.  
"Hey, you!" he shouts.  
"I think we've been made." Dean says and they get out of the car. They approach the man.  
"What are you guys doing?! You watching me?" the man asks.  
"Sir, calm down. Please." Hailey tries to calm him down.  
"You guys aren't cops! Not dressed like that. Not – not in that crappy car." the man says and Dean gets a bit offended.  
"Whoa, hey. No need to get nasty." he says.  
"We are cops, okay? We're undercover. We're here because we think you're in danger." Hailey tries to explain.  
"From who?" the man asks them.  
"If you just settle down, we'll talk about it." Sam tries to talk to him but doesn't succeed.  
"Look, you guys just stay away from me!" he says and runs to his own car. He starts to drive toward the gate but the car shudders, coughs and dies.  
"That can't be good." Dean comments.  
"No. Get the salt gun." Sam commands his brother.  
Dean runs back to the Impala ans Sam and Hailey dash to help the man. As they arrive at the car they see the spirit glaring straight a them. Dean rushes to the other side with the salt gun and aims it at the spirit.  
"Sam! Hailey!" Dean shouts and the two hunters duck as the Winchester fires. The spirit disappears and Dean reaches through the shattered glass to unlock the doors. Hailey opens the door, stepping then away so Sam can pull the body out. Hailey checks the pulse but nothing. She looks up and shakes her head to the boys. Dean kicks the door, frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give feedback and leave your thoughts in the comments. I love reading them <3.  
> \- Anna <3


	5. 5. A Sailor And A Ghost Ship p.2

The three hunters are driving along in the Impala with the radio on, talking about the incoming weather.  
"When what started out as a mild severe weather front headed in from the Northwest. Expect heavy lightning and thunder, with sudden rainfall—" Dean shuts the radio off.  
"Do you wanna say it or should I?" Dean asks his brother.  
"What?" Sam asks confused.  
"You can't save everybody, Sam. Neither can you, Hailey." Dean says.  
"Yeah, right, so – so what, you feel better now or what?" Sam ask his brother.  
"Dean, just don't." Hailey says from the back.  
"No, not really." Dean comments.  
"Me neither." Sam and Hailey say at the same time.  
"You gotta understa—" Dean starts but is cut off by his brother.  
"It’s just lately, I feel like I can't save anybody." he says, making Hailey put a hand on his shoulder

At the house the three hunters are staying, Sam is reading a book, Hailey checks over her equipment as Dean is on his phone. Their peace is broken by somebody knocking on the door and all three heads turn to the direction. Sam gets up but Dean is faster. He walks to the door and opens the small window before slamming it shut. He looks at the others before unlocking and opening the door. In walks Bela.  
"Dear... God. Are you actually squatting?" she asks as Dean closes the door and Sam sighs. "Charming. So how'd things go last night with Peter?" she says but none of them responds. "That well, huh?" she asks turning around to face the older Winchester.  
"If you say 'I told you so', I swear to God I'll start swinging." he says and Bela looks the the others.  
"Look, I think the four of us should have a heart-to-heart." she suggests.  
"That's assuming that you have a heart." Dean walks past her.  
"Dean, please... I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts." Bela says as Dean sits down next to Sam, across Hailey.  
"Such as?" Hailey asks, looking partially up from the dagger she's holding.  
"I've ID'd the ship." she says and starts to unzip a portfolio file. Dean looks at Sam before Bela puts the file on the table. "It's the Espírito Santo, a merchant sailing vessel, quite a colorful history. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37." sh explains as the three look at the photo of the ship.  
"Which would explain the 37 year cycle." Sam says.  
"Aren't you a sharp tack? There's a photo of him somewhere..." she flips through the file." ...here." she hands Dean the picture. He shows it to his fellow hunters.  
"Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Hailey points out.  
"You saw him?" Bela looks at her.  
"Yeah, that's him, except he was missing a hand." Dean agrees.  
"His right hand?" Bela asks him.  
"How'd you know?" Sam questions.  
"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory." she explains and Dean looks up to her.  
"A hand of glory? I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week." he laughs but stops as he sees Bela's and Hailey's expressions.  
"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object. It's very powerful." Sam explains to his brother.  
"So they say."   
"And officially counts as remains." Hailey looks at the boys.  
"But still, none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims." Sam shakes his head a bit.  
"I'll tell you why. Who cares? Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing." Bela looks at Sam, then Hailey and then Dean.  
"I don't get it. Why are you telling us all of this?" Dean asks, clearly suspicious.  
"Because I know exactly where the hand is." Bela says to him.  
"Where?" the older Winchester asks sternly.  
"At the Sea Pines Museum. It's a macabre bit of maritime history. But I need help." she says, eyeing the three.  
"What kind of help?" Sam questions, making Bela smile. She then looks at the young woman.  
"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Hailey looks nervous.

In the evening the house is filled with candles and Bela is waiting in the living room for Dean and Hailey. She is wearing an evening gown with a sparkling necklace.  
"What is taking so long? Sam's already halfway there... with his date." Bela yells to Dean, knowing that Hailey needs more time to get ready.  
"So not okay with this!" Dean shouts from upstairs.  
"What are you, a woman? Come down already." Bela says and Dean walks down the stairs in a suit. She sighs in appreciation.  
"All right, get it out – I look ridiculous." Dean lifts his arms and then lets them drop back to his sides.  
"Not exactly the word I'd use." she comments before looking clearly behind him with a huge grin.  
"What?" he asks and turns around to see Hailey coming down the stairs. She's wearing a dark blue gown with a open back. Bela did her hair and makeup. As she comes down she feels the stares the two are giving her. She faces amazed Dean with a shy smile.  
"Yeah... I know I look ridiculous AND I'm really uncomfortable." she says and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear as she sees the look on his face.  
"Well, I'm not complaining." Dean puts on his flirt mode, again. Hailey checks him over and notices how good he looks in the suit.  
"Me neither." she says with a smirk as she walks past him to Bela. "Thanks." she says to her, meaning the dress and everything. She just gives her a smile.  
"Let’s go." Dean says and walks to the door.

Bela, Dean and Hailey walk in, the last two arm in arm, Bela's suggestion. She hands a invitation to the doorman before walking towards the other people. Bela stops the two and looks at Dean.  
"Are you chewing gum?" she asks him.  
"Dean." Hailey sighs.  
"Try to behave as if you've lived this life before, yeah?" Bela says and Dean turns to put his gum away. He walks to a champagne fountain. He takes out his gum, and sticks it under it. Bela and Hailey roll their eyes.  
"Oh my god." Hailey says under her breath. Dean turns to them and gives a thumbs-up and they walk into the gathering. Soon Sam joins them.  
"Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date?" he asks, making Hailey smile.  
"As long as it takes." Bela answers.  
"Look, there's security all over this place, all right. This is an uncrashable party without Gert's invitation, so..." Dean smirks.  
"We can crash anything, Dean." Sam says with a 'Really?' look.  
"Yeah, We know, Sammy, but this is easier and it's a lot more entertaining." Hailey points out with a smile.  
"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?" Sam looks at them.  
"Ah, he's playing hard to get, that's cute. Come on." Dean sighs. "I want all the details in the morning!" he says and hands the girls drinks. Sam smiles tightly at his brother's comment as the girls thank him and walk away.  
They walk to a room and stop to inspect the security.  
"Private security?" Bela asks in her undertone.  
"I don't think so. Look at the way they're standing. They're pros. Probably state troopers moonlighting." Dean says as he looks around the room.  
"Posted to every door, too." Hailey comments as she shifts a little.  
"Yeah, I don't think we're just going to be able to waltz upstairs." Dean says and looks around.  
"What do you suggest?" Bela makes their heads turn back to her.  
"I'm thinking." he smiles as he inspects the room.  
"Don't strain yourself. Interesting how the legend is so much more than the man." Bela taunts.  
"You got any bright ideas, I'm all ears." he looks at her.  
"Okay." she says before groaning and falling to Dean's arms. Dean and Hailey kneel down to her.  
"Alex? Alex, are you alright?" Hailey asks and looks around. "Waiter! Uh, my sister has a severe shellfish allergy. Th-ere's no crab in that? Is there?" she asks the waiter.  
"No, ma'am." he answers and Dean perks up.  
"No?" he asks and takes an appetizer from the silver tray and shoves it in his mouth."Oh they're excellent, by the way." he says his mouth full and Hailey send him a warning look. A guard approaches them.  
"What seems to be the trouble?" he asks them.  
"Ah ... champagne! Her sister, she's a lightweight when it comes to the sauce. Is there somewhere I can lay her down till she gets her sea legs back?" Dean asks him. The guard looks toward upstairs.  
"Follow me." he says.  
"Right." he says and hands Bela's purse to Hailey and groans as he lifts her up. "Come on."  
The guard shows them a room upstairs and Dean literally drops Bela on the couch and then walks toward to guard. Hailey acts as she is checking 'her sister' over.  
"You think she's a pain in the ass now, try living with her." Dean says, making Bela's eyes pop open and Hailey to look at the man. Dean sees the guard to the door and shuts it behind him as Bela sits up. Hailey hands her her purse back. "Hey maybe next time give me a little heads up with your plan?" Dean complains.  
"I didn't want you thinking. You're not very good at that." Bela leans on the couch and Dean exhales. "Oh, look at you. Searching for a witty rejoinder." she taunts.  
"Just, shut up, Bela." Hailey looks at her in annoyance.  
"Screw you." Dean says to the woman on the couch.  
"Very Oscar Wilde.  
Room 235. It's in a locked glass case wired for alarm, I'm sure that won't be a problem." she says as Hailey gets up.   
"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Dean mumbles mockingly, Hailey pushes him out of the door. They search the room and get in.  
"I'll keep watch, you get the hand." Hailey whispers to the man and he nods, walking to the glass cage with the hand in it. He takes a long moment to disable the alarm system before lifting the glass and taking the hand. They make their way to the stairs. The guard bumps into Dean as he hurries up the stairs.  
"Whoa. Sorry! It's, uh ... nature called." he explains and Hailey mentally facepalms.  
"Ah huh." the guard answers as Hailey reaches them, slower because of the dress.  
"Thanks for looking after my sister." she smiles a the guard who suddenly looks a bit uncomfortable.  
"Oh, she's ... being looked after, all right." he says before walking away. The two of them look puzzled before going back to the room. As they open the door they can see Bela adjusting her sleeve.  
"Any trouble?" Dean asks as Hailey shuts the door behind her.  
"Nothing I couldn't handle. The hand?" Bela asks and Dean pulls a wizened human hand out of his pocket. Bela approaches and holds out her own hand. "May I?" she asks.  
"No." Dean pulls it back away from her, then unfolds a handkerchief to wrap it.  
"It might be more inconspicuous in my purse." Bela tries to get her hands on the hand.  
"Nice try." Hailey comments from behind Dean.  
"Just trying to be helpful." Bela looks at her.  
"Well, sweetheart, I don't need your kind of help." Dean tucks the hand into his suit pocket.

Bela, Dean and Hailey approach Sam and Gert. They are dancing and they turn to meet the three.  
"Well! Having a nice time?" Bela asks Gert.  
"He's delightful!" she answers and kisses her cheek before continuing with a low tone. "He wants me!" Hailey looks at Sam, amused as Dean looks surprised. Bela leans to whisper to the three hunters.  
"I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower."  
"Great idea." Sam nods and Bela escorts Gert out of the room.  
"See you at the cemetery." she says before disappearing from their view. Dean checks his pockets before turning to his brother.  
"You stink like sex." he says casually.

Outside the museum the three get into the Impala.  
"You got it, right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing." Sam says as he takes off his bow.  
"I got it." Dean says before looking at Sam.  
"Mrs. Who?" he and Hailey ask at the same time.  
"Never mind. Just let me see it." Sam says and Dean begins to take the hand from his pocket. Suddenly he looks uptight. Hailey notices his expression.  
"Oh tell me you didn't." she sighs.  
"What?" the younger Winchester asks. Dean holds up a ship in a bottle. Hailey groans and slams her head to the seat in front of her.  
"I'm gonna kill her." Dean says, looking enraged.


	6. 6. A Sailor And A Ghost Ship p.3

After they drove back to the house they are squatting, they change their clothes and decide to talk about what to do next. Dean examines the bottle in the light of a candle as Hailey is sitting down, playing with her dagger by throwing it into the table over and over again.  
"You know what, you’re right. I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture's the way to go." he turns around and starts walking.  
"Dean, look, you gotta relax." Sam says with the file in his hands.  
"Relax! Oh yeah, yeah, I'll relax. I can't believe she got another one over on us!" Dean rages.  
"You." Sam looks up from the file.  
"What?" Dean asks his brother as Hailey stops, also looking at the younger brother.  
"I...I mean, she got ... one over ... on you, ... not us." Sam manages to say under Dean's stare.  
"Thank you! Sam. Very helpful." Dean says loudly and looks at Hailey who quickly continues to play with the dagger. Rapid knocking comes from the front door.  
"Hello? Could you open up?" a voice, recognized as Bela, says and Dean opens the door. "Just let me explain." she says and the three look pissed but let her in. She sits down and starts to explain.  
"I sold it. I had a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed." Dean walks around her and makes a shooting motion at Bela's head with his fingers.  
"So the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was...?" Sam asks.  
"I needed a cover. You were convenient." she says making Sam nod.  
"Look, you sold it to a buyer. Just go buy it back." Hailey says from behind the woman.  
"It's halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time." Bela states.  
"In time for what?" Dean asks her and she looks down.  
"What's going on with you, Bela? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sam says.  
"I saw the ship." she confesses.  
"You what? Wow, you know, I – I knew you were an immoral thieving con artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower." Dean starts as he walks closer to Bela but is cut off by her.  
"What are you talking about?" she asks.  
"We figured out the spirit’s motive." Hailey says as Sam shows a picture to her. "That's the captain of our ship. The one who hung our ghost boy." she continues to explain.  
"So?" the woman asks, not getting the point.  
"So they were brothers. Very Cain and Abel. So now our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target – people who've spilled their own family’s blood. See first there was Sheila who killed her cousin in the car accident, and the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance. And now you." Sam explains.  
"Oh my god." Bela says quietly.  
"So who was it, Bela? Hmm? Who'd you kill? Was it Daddy? Your little sis, maybe?" Dean questions as he leans on the chair and the table.  
"It's none of our business."  
"No? Riight. Well, have a nice life – you know, whatever’s left of it." Dean slaps her on the back and walks toward the door. "Sam, Hails, let's go." he says and grabs his jacket as Hailey joins him.  
"You can't just leave me here." Bela says as she stands up.  
"Watch us." he says back.  
"Please." she begs and Sam looks down. "I need your help."   
"Our help? Now how could a couple of serial killers possibly help you?" Dean asks, referring to the earlier conversation where Bela called them serial killers as he walks a bit closer to them,  
"Okay, that was a bit harsh, I admit it, but it doesn't warrant a death sentence." Bela tries to protest.  
"That's not why you’re gonna die. What'd you do, Bela?" Hailey asks her.  
"You wouldn't understand. No one did. Never mind. I'll just do what I've always done, I'll deal with it myself." she turns to leave.  
"You do realize you just sold the one thing that could save your life." Dean reminds her.  
"I'm aware" Bela turns around.  
"Well... maybe not the only thing." Sam says with a sigh. All eyes turn to him.

Sam is setting up a kind of ritual circle: five candles, a pentagram, a bowl into which he pours a jar of red liquid. Another jar is on the opposite side of the circle, with what appear to be herbs in it. He places something else into the center of the circle.  
"Do you really think this is going to work?" Bela huddles in he jacket.   
"Almost definitely not." Dean answers as he leans on a tombstone. Thunder crashes and rain starts pouring. Sam zips up his jacket and Hailey pulls her hood on. Dean stands up, looking around.  
"Sammy! You better start reading." Dean says over the noise on the nature.  
"Aziel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Rabam.  
Ehrley, et balam, ego vos conuro, per deum verum, per deum vivum cuivos cuiaves eos supermontes et per eum, qui adam, et avum formovit. Et per eum." he says as Dean shouts.  
"Stay close!"  
"Behind you!" Bela yells and Dean looks back to see the spirit. It grabs him and throws him through the air to a tombstone. Sam looks up but then continues the reading. Hailey grabs her iron blade and tries to slash at it but is soon thrown away from Bela, knocked out by hitting her head on a stone. The phantom reaches out to Bela and places his hand on her face. She begins coughing up water and falls to her knees. Dean staggers over to her, to help support her through her heaves.  
"Sammy, read faster!" Dean commands his brother. Bela continues to cough but suddenly the rain dies down. She is coughing but it doesn't seem so bad. A creaking sound is heard and the spirit's head slowly turns toward the source of the noise. He sees his brother.  
"You... hanged me!" it says.  
"I'm sorry." th other one, his brother, says.  
"Your own brother." the ghost says louder.  
"I'm so sorry!" the other says before the ghost charges his brother and the two dissolve into a splash of water.

Sam, Dean and Hailey are packing and getting ready to leave the house. The door opens and Bela walks in.  
"You boys should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in." she says as she walks to them.  
"Anyone just did. Did you come to say goodbye or thank you?" Sam turns to her.  
"I've come to settle affairs. Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother – very clever, Sam. So here." she says as she opens her back before tossing each of them a pack of money. "It's fifteen thousand - that should cover it." she says as the three look at the money and the the woman. "I don't like being in anyone’s debt." she says as she sees the looks on their faces.  
"So ponying up fifteen grand is easier for you than a simple thank you?" Dean asks and shakes his head. "You're so damaged."  
"Takes one to know one. Goodbye lads, Hailey." she says before turning around and leaving.  
"She got style. You gotta give her that." Sam looks after her.  
"I suppose." Hailey says and throws the money into her bag.  
"You know, we don't know where this money's been." Sam says as the voice of reason.  
"No, but I know where it's going." he takes the money from Sam and walks past him. "A-HA HA!" he laughs, making Hailey laugh at him. Sam looks at her with a... look.  
"What?" she asks him, still smiling widely. Sam shakes his head with a smile.


	7. 7. Blood p.1

Bela approaches her car, parked by a deserted bridge. As she reaches the car, she's startled by a reflection of a figure in the window.  
"It's rude to sneak up on people." she says to the person.  
"Bela Talbot." the man says.  
"You have me at a disadvantage. I don't know who you are." she wears her usual smile.  
"Gordon Walker." the man, Gordon, introduces. and Bela's expression drops.  
"I've heard of you. Heard you were in prison" she says, opening the car door at the same time.  
"Got out." Gordon says.  
"Released early on good behavior?" she asks before casually reaching for something, her gun.  
"Looking for this?" Gordon holds up a small gun and removes the clip. "I know you were just in Massachusetts, and I know you were with the Winchester boys. Tell me where they are." Gordon commands.  
"I don't think I know." Bela answers.  
"You don't. Why don't you think a little harder?" Gordon pulls a gun on her.  
"Put that down. What's so pressing about finding the boys, anyway?" she asks him.  
"Sam Winchester's the Antichrist." he says quickly after the woman finishes.  
"Mmm. I'd heard something about that..."   
"It's true." Gordon says.  
"...from my good friend, the Easter Bunny, who'd heard it from the Tooth Fairy. Are you off your meds?" Bela finishes.  
"The world hangs in the balance. So you go ahead and be a smart-ass, but tell me where they are, or I shoot." he says calmly, still pointing the gun at her.  
"Gordon, you and I don't know each other very well, so let me tell you a little something about me. I don't respond well to threats, but you make me an offer? And I think you'll find me highly cooperative." Bela suggests between the lines.  
"Okay." Gordon agrees and lowers the gun. "How about... you tell me where they are, or I kill you right now?" he raises the gun again.  
"Kill me. Good luck finding Sam and Dean." Bela says and Gordon looks down before looking back up.  
"I can wrangle up three grand." he says but Bela declines the offer.  
"I don't get out of bed for three grand."   
"You..." he lowers his arm and Bela sees a cloth bag hanging from his belt.  
"Scratch that. Give me the mojo bag, and we'll call it even." she says, now interested.  
"Oh, hell no. This thing's a century old. It's..." Gordon starts but Bela cuts him off.  
"Priceless. Believe me, I know. Now, how badly do you want the Winchesters?" she asks and Gordon tosses her the bag. She pulls out her phone and dials. "Hello, Dean? Hey, where are you?" 

Sam, Dean and Hailey walk quickly through an alley, shining flashlights around. They spot a pool of blood and walk over to it, to find a man, bleeding but conscious, on the ground. He has been bitten in the neck. They crouch over him.  
"Hey, hey. Don't worry. We're gonna call you some help, okay?" Hailey says to the man, trying to calm him down.  
"Where is she? Where'd she go?!" Dean asks and the man gestures down the alley. Sam stays with the man as Dean and Hailey run off to that direction. They stop in the middle of another alley. Dean raises his machete.  
"What are you doing?" Hailey asks before realizing as the man pulls his sleeve and slowly draws blood from his arm and holding it up.  
"Smell that?! Come and get it!" he yells. "That's right. Come on. I smell good, don't I? I taste even better." he says and sends a playful wink to the girl next to him as a young woman emerges from a side alley and stares at him, her chin covered in blood. She approaches cautiously. Dean holds up the machete, then drops it, luring her in. "Come on! Free lunch!" Dean yells and the vampire charges. The vampire sinks her teeth in Dean's neck as Hailey pulls out a syringe and plunges it into the vampire's neck. She falls to the ground, unconscious.  
"Whoo!" Dean pants and looks at Hailey as Sam comes running. He looks at the body and then his fellow hunters with a frown.  
"What?" Hailey asks him.  
"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" he asks but Dean brushes it off.  
"Ah ... that's just chum in the water. Worked, didn't it?" he says and Hailey nods in agreement, looking at Sam. He looks concerned and Dean looks down at his arm with a 'Ow.'

As Dean and Sam deal with the vampires body, Hailey gets a whiskey bottle, some water, some wipes and bandages, just in case. She sits on her bed, waiting for the boys to finish. Soon enough they come in and Hailey is greeted with a confused look on them.  
"Come here, Dean." she pats the bed. Dean looks at Sam before walking to her and sits down. Hailey makes him face her, making the man mimic her pose, legs crossed, before taking his hand and rolling up the sleeve.   
"No stiches needed but I'm gonna clean this up." She says, glancing up to him.  
"I can do i-" he is cut off by the girl.  
"Nope." she says and grabs some wipes and cleans the dried blood before reaching for the bottle of whiskey. Dean quickly hands it to her and she look surprised at first but then nods as a thank you. "This might sting... no, scratch that. This will sting." Hailey chuckles as she soaks the paper in the whiskey and dabs the wound with it. Dean watches her with a soft expression as she works. She gets it ready before standing on her knees and grabbing Dean's head. He looks surprised but then smirks.  
"Oh sweetheart, if you wanted to kiss me you could have just asked." he says.  
"Oh, believe me, I wouldn't even ask." she smirks before turning his head quite harshly to get a better look at the small bite mark from the vampire. She cleans it up and then pulls back.  
"Thanks." Dean says with a small smile before getting up to get information from the vampire.

The vampire, whose face is still covered with blood, is tied to a chair in the middle of the room with mattresses lining the walls. The three hunters stand over her as she comes into consciousness and looks around.  
"You with us?" Dean asks as he leans over to her. She tries to struggle against her bonds. "Oh, yeah, sorry. You're not going anywhere."   
"Where's your nest?" Sam asks and the vampire looks at him in confusion.  
"What?"  
"Your nest... where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out." Dean clears up  
"I don't know what you're talking about." she says looking at them as they look at each other and roll their eyes. "Please! I don't feel good." she pleads.  
"Yeah, well, you're gonna feel a hell of a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood." Hailey says as she holds up the syringe.  
"Just let me go." the vampire pleads but Sam laughs.  
"Yeah, you know we can't do that."  
"I'm telling you the truth. I'm just... I took something. I'm freaking out! I don't know what's going on!" she tries to explain.  
"You took something?" Sam asks.  
"Yes! I can't... come down. I just want to come down." she freaks out.  
"What's your name?" Sam asks as he leans on a table.  
"Lucy. Please. Just let me go." the vampire, Lucy, says.  
"All right, Lucy, how about this? If you tell us what happened, we'll let you go." Hailey offers.  
"You will?" Lucy looks at Dean who nods and smiles in a insincere way before shooting a confused look at Hailey. "Uh, I don't really... um, it's, it's not that clear. I was at Spider."   
"Spider?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows.  
"The club, on Jefferson. And there was this guy... he was buying me drinks." she explains.  
"This guy... what's he look like?" Sam asks.  
"He was old, like thirty. He had brown hair, a leather jacket... uh, Deacon or Dixon or something. Said he was a dealer... he had something for me."   
"Something?" Hailey asks as Dean walks around Lucy.  
"Something new. "Better than anything you've ever tried." He put a few drops in my drink." she explains.  
"Was the drug red and thick?" Dean asks and Lucy nods. Dean and Hailey look at Sam, who shakes his head in disbelief. "Well, genius move there. That was vampire blood he dosed you with."  
"What?" the girl asks.  
"Yeah, you just took a big steamin' shot of the nastiest virus out there." Dean explains to her.  
"You're crazy! He gave me roofies or something! No... The next thing I know, we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I get so hungry." she turns to look at Sam.  
"So you busted out?" Hailey asks or more like states and Lucy nods.  
"But it won't wear off... whatever he gave me?  
"Lights are too bright? Sunshine hurt your skin?" Dean walks in front of her.  
"Yeah... And smells. And I can... hear blood pumping!" she closes her eyes.  
"Well, I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but your blood's never pumping again." Dean looks down to her.  
"Not mine... yours. I can hear a heart beating from half a block away. I just want it to stop." Lucy shakes her head.   
"All right, listen, Wavy Gravy. It's not going to stop. You've already killed two people, almost three." Dean bends down a little.  
"No, I couldn't. No-! I was hallucinating!" Lucy sobs and shakes her head.  
"Yes, you killed them. We have been following a trail of corpses and it leads to you." Hailey says with a calm voice as she walks next to Dean.   
"No. No, it wasn't real! It was the drug! Please! Please, you have to help me!" she begs as Sam jerks his head and all three step out of the room, leaving Lucy alone.   
"Poor girl." Sam says as they get to the next room.  
"We don't have a choice." Dean says and Sam sighs. Dean takes his machete and goes back into the room. Hailey sends a compassionate look. Lucy screams and there is a thump.

The hunters exit the Spider with a frustrated looks on their faces.  
"That was a big, fat waste of time." Dean complains.  
"Look, three blondes have gone missing, including Lucy, all last sighted here. I'm telling you, Dean, this is the hunting ground." Sam assure him. As the boys talk, Hailey notices a older man duck into an alley with a blonde under his arm.  
"Hey." she nudges them and points at their direction. The three rush after them.  
As the vampire-man tries to get the girl to drink the blood, Dean rushes to them and grabs the man's arm, pulls it down and smacks him in the face. Sam and Hailey pull the blonde away.  
"Get out of here. go! go!" Sam yells to the girl as Hailey shoves her toward the mouth of the alley. The vampire hurls Dean into a brick wall before sprinting off. Sam and Hailey go to him and help him up.  
"Dean!" Hailey says.  
"I'm good. Come on." he groans and they take off after the vampire. As they rush around the corner, the vampire is nowhere in sight but two men face them with guns on their sides. The other raises his and starts to fire at them. The three dive behind parked cars before ducking behind a wall, panting as the firing stops for a moment.  
"All right, you two. Run. I'll draw them off." Dean says but Sam and Hailey protest.  
"What? No" Sam says at the same time as Hailey says:  
"Are you crazy, no!" but the man ignores them and darts out of their cover and jumps on a car. The other man starts to follow Dean as the other heads for the place where Sam and Hailey were hiding. Someone drops down on him and sends him sprawling. The Vampire. He kicks the man's face a couple of times and knocks him out.

Sam and Hailey pace around, worried for Dean as the said man enters.  
"There you are!" Sam says in relief as Hailey rushes to tackle the older brother in a hug.  
"Don't you dare doing anything like that ever again." she says and pulls out from the hug.  
"Yeah. Sorry, I stopped for a slice." he says unconcerned as he takes his jacket off  
"Nice move you pulled back there, Dean, running right at the weapons!" Sam scolds him.  
"Well, what can I say? I'm a bad-ass." he says and turns to the two following him. "So, I guess Gordon's out of jail." he says to Sam.  
"Who's Gordon?" Hailey asks but the boys ignore her.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so. You know, how the hell did he know where to find us?" Sam asks and Dean realizes something.  
"That bitch." he says and pulls his phone out to call somebody. "Hi, Bela." he says to the phone. "Question for you. When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it?" he asks an walks around the room, looking at the two. "Excuse me?" "I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by?!!" he raises his voice in anger as Hailey shakes her head. "He tried to kill us!" he says with the same voice. "There were two of them." he points out. "Bela, if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you." he says and Hailey motions something about shooting her, slitting her throat and ripping her head from the body, making Dean smirk partially before answering the phone. "Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious." he hangs up.


	8. 8. Blood p.2

A short while after Dean and Hailey are sharpening their blades as Sam cleans a gun next to them.  
"That vampire's still out there." he says concentrating on the gun.  
"First things first." Dean looks at him.  
"Gordon." Sam guesses.  
"Will you tell me, who the hell is Gordon?" Hailey asks the boys.  
"He's a man that tried to kill Sammy. We got him into jail and now he's back." Dean explains to her. "When we find him, or if he finds us... Well I'm just saying he's not leaving us a whole lot of options."   
"Yeah, I know. We've got to kill him." Sam says calmly.  
"Really? Just like that? I thought you would have been like," Hailey changes into a mock-whiny voice. ""No, we can't, he's human, it's wrong."" she imitates, making Dean smile a little and Sam look at them.  
"No, I'm done. I mean, Gordon's not gonna stop until we're dead... or till he is." he shrugs. Dean's cell rings and he looks at it with a scowl.  
"What?" he asks the caller angrily. "You're a hundred miles away. How the hell did you-" he's cut off by the caller, Bela probably. "And?" he asks her. "Thanks" he says but listens for a bit more before looking at the phone thoughtfully.

The three creep down the steps into a room. The bodies of two girls are hanging, headless and the vampire is kneeling in front of them. Dean takes a knife from the table and the hunters approach him.  
"Go ahead. Do it. KILL me." the vampire says quite sadly.  
"What happened here?" Sam asks and the vampire turns is head slightly toward them.  
"Gordon Walker. I never should have brought a hunter here. Never. I just... I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid... exposing him to my family." he explains standing up.  
"Oh, yeah, you're such a family man." Dean says and Hailey lightly slaps his arm.  
"You don't understand." the vampire says as Sam circles him.  
"I don't want to understand, you son of-" Dean is cut off by the vampire.  
"I was desperate! You ever felt desperate? I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?" he asks as they circle each other.  
"Well, there's Hell." Dean says but the vampire shakes his head.  
"I wasn't thinking. I just ... I didn't care anymore. Do you know it's like when you just don't give a damn? It's like ... it's like being dead already. So just go ahead. Do it." he closes up on Dean.  
"Dean. Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off. With someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?" Sam asks him and Dixon looks down.

Sam and Hailey are seated at the table, looking at maps as the older brother enters and removes his jacket, frustrated..  
"Man, I must have checked three dozen motels, empty buildings, warehouses..." Dean lists and throws his jacket away.  
"Yeah, we too. Big city." Sam comments as Dean is near the sink.  
"It's like a giant haystack, and Gordon's a deadly needle." he drinks some water. "We're running out of daylight. Won't have the sun slowing him down." he says as he dries his face.  
"Yeah, he'll be unstoppable. Hey, uh, give me your phones." Hailey says as she pulls out her own.  
"What for?" Dean asks and walks towards them.  
"I want you to have my number." she jokes before pulling the SIM card from phone. "Well, if Gordon knows our cell numbers he can use the cell signal to track us down." she explains and starts waits for the boys to give her their cells.  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Dean says as they hand their phones to her. As she takes the SIM's out Dean walks to the window. He stays there for a while as Hailey lets Sam stomp on the phones. Dean walks back with a sense of purpose.  
"Sammy, Hails, stay here." he says and walks toward his bag.  
"What? Where you going now?" Sam asks as Dean pulls the Colt out of his bag and checks it.  
"I'm going after Gordon." he replies.  
"What?" Sam and Hailey say at the same time.  
"You heard me." he sighs.  
"Not alone, you're not." Hailey says to him.  
"I don't need you two to sign me a permission slip, okay? He's after you, not me," he says to Sam "and he's turbocharged. I want you to stay out of harm's way. I'll take care of it." he adds for the both of them before Hailey can ask why she's 'not allowed' to go.  
"Well, Dean, you're not going by yourself. You're gonna get yourself killed!" Sam protests and Hailey nods in agreement.  
"Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office." Dean smirks and concentrates on the gun.  
"So you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh? Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're already dead, right?" Sam says, making his brother to look at him.  
"If the shoe fits." he replies.  
"You know what, Dean. I'm getting tired of your kamikaze shit." Hailey raises her voice.  
"Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja." Dean stops her.  
"That's not funny." she says back.  
"It's a little funny."  
"No. It's not."  
"What do you want me to do, Sam, huh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die? You know what? I got one. Let's see, what rhymes with "shut up, you two"?" he walks around them.  
"Dude, drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid..." Sam is cut off by Dean.  
"I'm not!"  
"You're lying. And you may as well drop it 'cause we can see right through you." Hailey says, making the man smirk a little.  
"You got no idea what you're talking about." he says and walks past them.  
"Yeah, we do. You're scared, Dean. You're scared because your year is running out, and you're still going to Hell, and you're freaked." the girl says and Dean turns around.  
"And how do you know that?" he asks.  
"Because we know you!" Sam raises his voice.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I've been following you around my entire life! I mean, I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. Don't you think that she has learned to know you in the past 4 months as you spend time together almost 24/7. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And, I mean, we can't blame you. It's just..." Sam pauses and both of them can tell that everybody in the room is touched by what Sam said, even Dean. He looks down before answering.  
"What?" he looks up.  
"I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. 'Cause... just 'cause." Sam pleads and Dean looks at the both of them. Sam has a soft expression and Hailey has tears forming in her eyes.  
"All right, we'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here." he says and looks at his brother. 

Dean and Hailey start barricading the door as Sam lights up a bunch of sage.  
"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you... Where'd you get that tattoo of yours?" he asks referring to her tattoo on her back with angel wings and anti possession sign in the middle, as they carry some things toward the door. Hailey looks surprised. 'Maybe he noticed it when I wore the open-back dress.'  
"I was about 18 or so and I was drunk, I think, because I don't remember getting it. Dad was so mad about it even if it's anti possession." she explains with a small smile.

The time passes and suddenly Dean's phone rings.  
"You've had that phone two hours, Dean. Who'd you give the number to?" Sam says as he walks back from the window.  
"Nobody." the older brother says as he picks up. "Hello?" he asks. "How'd you get this number?" 'it's probably Gordon.' Hailey thinks as she sits on a chair next to the brothers. "Well, I guess you'll just have to find us, won't you." Dean says to him. "What's the matter, Gordo? You're not afraid of us, are you? We're just sitting here. Bring it on!" he taunts him. A faint cries of a woman can be heard through the phone. "Gordon, let the girl go." "Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter." Dean tries to get him to not to do this. before the call ends. 

At the factory the three hunters find the girl Gordon kept hostage and untie her.  
"Hey, we got you. Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here." Sam soothes her and helps her up as Dean and Hailey keep watch. "Get up. Watch your head. Watch your head." the two take the girl before Dean picks her up.  
"Sam, Hailey, stay close." he says and they follow, Hailey closer than Sam. Sam is just too far away from the others so he gets separated as a mechanized door suddenly slides down in front of him.  
"Sammy!" Hailey yells and tries to kick the door open and soon Dean joins her with Sam on the other side, kicking and pounding.  
"Guys!" he yells from the other side.  
"Damn it, Sam!" Dean yells and Sam kicks the door before pounding it one last time to signal that he's going to investigate.  
"Sam, be careful!" the other yell from the other side. Dean grabs some tool from the ground and starts to hack the door with it but it doesn't work. Hailey tries to slide a piece of metal under the door to try to open it that way. Dean tosses the tool away in frustration as the girl attacks him, knocking him on the floor. Hailey tries to reach for her dagger but Dean has already pulled out the Colt. He fires a bullet into the vampire's forehead. Hailey helps him up and they search for a way out to help Sam. They walk that feels like forever before a huge crash comes from near them and they rush toward it. Dean points the Colt at Gordon but is too slow. Gordon grabs Dean's gun-arm, flings him across the room, then pins him against the wall and sinks his teeth into his neck. "No!" Hailey rushes to them with daggers in her hands, ready to cut the vampire's head off but Gordon is too fast. He manages to grab her before slamming her to the ground with a small crack. That gives Sam time to charge and he hits him across the back of the neck. Gordon turns away from Dean and throws the younger brother across a worktable. Sam manages to grab a piece of cloth and an end of razor wire in each hand. He warps the razor wire around Gordon's neck and pulls. The vampire begins to choke. Sam pulls harder and finally the wire cut's all the way, sending Gordon's head tumbling. Sam pants as he stares at the head. Dean staggers to his feet and helps Hailey up, who is struggling with her possibly broken arm. They looks in surprise at the headless Gordon and then Sam.   
"Ain't that a pretty sight." Hailey mumbles. and Sam starts to walk toward them.  
"You just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon. That's a little reckless, don't you think?" Dean asks as he clutches his neck. 

Dean is under the hood of the Impala and Hailey sits on a box with her arm in an arm sling as Sam joins them, taking out three beers from the cooler before shutting the lid and sitting on it. He opens a bottle and hands it to Dean.  
"Here you go." he says before opening another and passing it to Hailey.  
"Thanks." Dean says and Hailey nods.  
"Figure out what's making that rattle?" Sam asks.  
"Not yet. Give me a box wrench, would you?" Dean says as Sam opens his own bottle.  
"Yeah. There you go." Sam hands him a tool. Hailey looks at him with a questioning look as she sips her beer.  
"Thanks." Dean says but looks thoughtful. "Sam." he says and stands up completely.  
"Wrong one?" Sam turns to look at his brother.  
"No no no, come here for a second." his brother says and Sam gets up and leans over the hood.  
"Yeah.  
"This rattle could be a couple of things. I'm thinking it's an out-of-tune carb." Dean gestures the engine.  
"Okay." Sam says confused as Hailey tries not to laugh.  
"All right, see this thing? It's a valve cover. Inside are all the parts that are on the head. Hand me that socket wrench." Dean says as Sam hands it to him and Hailey goes to watch. "All right, you with me so far?" he asks his brother.  
"Yeah, uh, valve cover covers the heads." Sam point out.  
"Very good. Now this is your intake manifold, okay, and on top of it?" Dean asks and Sam smiles trying to remember.  
"It's, uh, uh, a carburetor." he remembers.  
"Carburetor." Dean repeats.  
"Yeah."   
"Very good." the older brother compliments.  
"What's with the auto shop?" Sam asks and Dean hands him the socket wrench. "What, you don't mean you want-"  
"Yeah, I do. You fix it." Dean looks at his brother.  
"Dean, you barely let me drive this thing." Sam holds his hand up.  
"Well, it's time. You should know how to fix it. You're gonna need to know these things for the future. And I think that Hailey won't always be there with you. And besides, that's my job, right? Show my little brother the ropes?" Dean says and Sam takes the wrench, swallowing with some emotion and leans in and starts unscrewing. Dean sits on the cooler as Hailey sits down to her seat. Dean turns slightly to watch his brother.  
"Put your shoulder into it." he says and sips on his beer.


	9. 9. A Merry Little Christmas p.1

The living room is decorated for Christmas. The doorbell rings and a boy opens the door.  
"Merry Christmas, Grandpa." the little boy says to the man.  
"Oh ho ho, Merry Christmas to you too, Stevie." his grandpa hugs him and steps inside.  
"Did you bring me any presents?" Stevie asks as they walk through the house.  
"Now, why would I want to do that?" his grandpa asks him playfully.  
"Cause it’s Christmas." the boy answers.  
"Oh! I thought Santa Claus brought the presents at Christmas. You have been a good boy this year, haven’t you?" the man asks as they stop.  
"I have, I swear." the kid looks up.  
"Well, then, who knows? Maybe he’ll come." he says to the boy beside him.

Grandpa is dressing as Santa next to the Christmas tree. He puts on a fake beard and Santa’s hat and jingles some bells. Stevie walks part of the way down the stairs and watches 'Santa' take presents out of a red bag.   
"Santa!" he whispers. A thumping sound comes from the roof "Reindeer!" 'Santa' looks confused but returns his attention to his bag. More sounds are heard, like someone is walking on the roof. He looks up but the sound stops. Some ash falls into the fireplace and 'Santa' decides to investigate while Stevie watches him from the staircase. Suddenly a hand grabs 'Santa' and pulls him up the chimney.  
"Santa?" the little boy asks before one of grandpa's boots falls from the chimney with bloodstains on it.

A girl is looking outside through the glass door and a woman stands outside, being interviewed by Dean and Hailey.  
"Um, my daughter and I were in our beds. Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. I heard a thump on the roof and then I heard Mike scream. And now I’m talking to the FBI." the woman explains to them.  
"And you didn't see any of it?" Dean asks as he takes notes.  
"No, he was… he was just gone." she says not really understanding what happened.  
"The doors were locked? There was no forced entry?" Hailey states.  
"That's right." the woman confirms.  
"Does anybody else have a key?" Dean asks, not looking at the woman.  
"My parents." the woman answers.  
"Where do they live?"   
"Florida." the woman says before Sam walks out.  
"Thanks for letting me have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we, uh, got just about everything we need. We’re all set." he says and stops next to Hailey.  
"We'll be in touch, thank you, ma'am." she says to the woman who then nods as a response. The three walk down the steps.  
"Agents..." Mrs. Walsh says and the three turn around. "The police said my husband might have been kidnapped."   
"Could be." Dean says to her.  
"Then why haven’t the kidnappers called? O-or – or demanded a ransom? It’s three days till Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?" she asks with a sad look on her face,  
"We’re very sorry." Sam says and they walk away as Mrs. Walsh walks inside.  
"Find anything, Sammy?" Hailey asks the younger brother as they walk towards the Impala. Sam sighs.  
"Stocking, mistletoe… this." he hands something from his pocket to Dean.  
"A tooth? Where was this?" Dean examines it.  
"In the chimney." Sam answers, knowing that it sounds weird.  
"Chimney? No way a man fits up a chimney. It’s too narrow." Hailey says and looks at the tooth.  
"No way he fits up in one piece." Sam agrees.  
"Alright, so, if dad went up the chimney-" Dean starts.  
"We need to find out what dragged him up there." Sam finishes.  
"It's cute when you finish each others sentences." Hailey says with a playful smirk.

Pictures of demons are pinned up on the wall. as Sam is searching the Internet for information about them. Hailey lays on the bed, looking at the ceiling. The door opens and Dean walks inside, carrying a brown paper bag. Hailey pops up into a sitting position.  
"So, was I right? Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?" Dean says as he closes the door behind him and puts the bag down.  
"Yep. It's actually Dick Van Dyke." Hailey says from the bed.  
"Who?" the man turns to look at her in confusion.  
"Mary Poppins?" Sam says.  
"Who’s that?" Dean asks, still as confused.  
"Oh come on- never mind." Sam waves his hand.  
"Well, it turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month." Dean says while scratching the back of his head and then walking past Sam.  
"Oh yeah?" Sam asks and looks after his brother.  
"Yeah."  
"The other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?" Hailey asks him.  
"Don’t know. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof." he shrugs and so does Sam. "So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?" Dean asks as he take off his jacket.  
"Actually, I have an idea." Sam says as Hailey stands up and walks over the couch.  
"Yeah?"   
"Uh, it's gonna sound crazy." Sam warns beforehand.  
"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to us?" Hailey asks.  
"Um… evil Santa." Sam says with a smile. Dean nods.  
"Yeah, that's crazy." he says   
"Nope, not real." Hailey says after him and leans on the couch with her right, healthy arm.  
"Yeah… I mean, I’m just saying that there’s some version of the anti-Claus in every culture." Sam shows them pictures of evil Santa. "You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter." Dean takes the pictures and Hailey leans over to look at them. "Whatever you want to call it, there’s all sorts of lore." Sam explains  
"Saying what?" Dean asks a he looks at the pictures.  
"Saying ... back in the day, Santa’s brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, but instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked." Sam says as Dean walks toward the window.  
"By hauling their ass up chimneys?" Hailey asks confused and Dean turns to look at them.  
"For starters, yeah." Sam says.  
"So, this is your theory, huh? Santa’s shady brother?" Dean asks showing Sam the picture.  
"Well, ah- I’m just saying, that’s what the lore says." Sam says as he looks at his brother.  
"Santa doesn’t have a brother. There is no Santa." Dean says to his brother as Hailey sends him a 'Really?' look.  
"Yeah, I know. You’re the one who told me that in the first place, remember." Sam says and Dean looks down, feeling a bit guilty. "Yeah, you know what, I could be wrong. I... gotta be wrong." Sam sighs and shuts his laptop and Hailey puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Maybe, maybe not." Dean lifts his finger.  
"What?" Sam and Hailey say at the same time, both not believing that Dean is kind of agreeing.  
"It's starting to creep me out when you do that. I did a little digging. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched." Dean says as he looks at the two.  
"Where?" Sam asks confused.

The three hunter walk through the Christmas decorations and people in costumes as some Christmas music fills the air.  
"It does kind of lend credence to the theory, don’t it?" Dean looks at the two.  
"Yeah, but anti-Claus? Couldn’t be." Hailey says as she looks at the big sign.  
"It’s a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year." Dean offers, getting Hailey's attention immediately.  
"Of course we are having one!" she says cheerfully.  
"Have one what?" Sam asks confused.  
"A Christmas." the two reply making the younger Winchester scoff.  
"No, thanks."  
"No, we’ll get a tree, a little Boston market..." Dean starts listing.  
"Presents, gingerbread..." Hailey adds.  
"Yeah. Just like when we were little." Dean finishes.  
"Dean, those weren’t exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know." Sam points out as they walk through the village.  
"What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases." Dean says.  
"Whose childhood are you talking about?" Sam asks as they stop walking.  
"Oh, come on, Sam. Time to make some happy Christmas memories, ain't it?" Hailey tries to get him with them.  
"No! Just… no." he says, looking at them. Dean nods a little but is surprised. So is Hailey.  
"All right, Grinch." Dean says, making Hailey chuckle at his remark. The older Winchester turns and unexpectedly grabs Hailey's right hand before they walk away in the holiday spirit, leaving Sam standing alone.

As the two walk back to Sam, he is daydreaming.  
"You’d think with the 10 bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow." Dean says as he looks around.  
"I love snow." Hailey says and Sam wakes from his dreams. with a 'What?'  
"Nothing. What are we looking for, again?" Dean asks, still looking around.  
"Um… lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets." they start to walk again.  
"Great. So we’re looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?" Dean asks.  
"I think the kids will come closer." Hailey offers and Dean agrees.  
"That’s creepy." he says and Sam chuckles. "How does this thing know who’s been naughty and who’s been nice?"   
"I don’t know." Sam answers as they stop to look at Santa and kids. A woman and boy walk up to the man.  
"So, Ronny, come sit on Santa’s knee." he says and the boy sith down. "Ah, there you go. You been a good boy this year?" he asks the kid.  
"Yeah."   
"Good. Santa’s got a special gift for you." Santa says and laugh creepily.  
"Maybe we do." Hailey says as she looks at the Santa as the woman and the boy leave the man in costume. A woman in an elf costume walks up to the hunters.  
"Welcome to Santa’s court. Can I escort your child to Santa?" she asks cheerily.  
"Uhh..."  
"No. No. Uh, but actually my brother here" Dean smacks Sam on the shoulder. "it's been a lifelong dream of his." the elf looks at Sam like he's a freak.  
"Uh, sorry. No kids over… 12." she says.  
"No, he’s just kidding. We only came here to watch." Sam motions for the two others. Th elf looks at them all and then backs away.  
"Eww." she says and turns to leave.  
"I-I didn’t mean that we came here to w- Y-" Sam tries to explain. "Thanks a lot, Dean. Thanks for that."  
"You idjits." Hailey says as Dean laughs.  
"Check it out." he then says as Santa walks away from his chair with a bad limp. "Are you seeing this?" he asks and turns to look at Sam. Hailey smells the air. Candy.  
"A lot of people walk with limps, right?" Sam says with a shrug.  
"I smelt candy." Hailey looks at Sam, trying to prove their point.  
"That was Ripple. I think. Had to be." Sam looks at Santa.  
"Maybe. We’re willing to take that chance?" Dean asks.

Sam, Dean and Hailey are spying on a house that's decorated with lights.  
"What time is it?" Dean asks with a yawn.  
"Same as the last time you asked. Here…" Sam hands him a thermos. "Caffeinate." Dean takes the bottle from his brother and pours coffee on to the cup but nothing comes out.  
"Wonderful." Hailey says and rest her head on the front seat. Suddenly Dean scoffs.  
"Hey, Sam."  
"Yeah?" the younger brother answers.  
"Why are you the boy that hates Christmas?" he asks and looks at Sam.  
"Dean..." Sam turns hi head away.  
"I mean, I admit it. You know, we had a few bumpy holidays when we were kids." Dean says and Sam lets out a laugh and turns to his brother.  
"“Bumpy”?" he says.  
"That was then." Hailey points out.  
"Yeah. We’ll do it right this year." Dean tries to convince him.  
"Look, if you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don’t involve me." he says to the two, making them look at Sam in disbelief.  
"Oh, yeah, that’d be great. Me and Hailey making cranberry molds." he says before they continue watching the house. They see Santa, still in his red cap, but in a green tank top, look outside before he closes his curtains.  
"What’s up with Saint Nicotine?" Dean asks as they stare at the closed curtains. Suddenly a 'Oh my god' scream of a woman comes from the house. The three jump out of the car and run to the house with their weapons ready. Dean looks inside the window of the front door.  
"Huh?" Sam says a bit amused by something.  
"What?" Dean says as his and Hailey's gazes turn to the younger brother.  
"Nothing. It’s just that, uh… well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa." Sam says but Dean isn't amused. He opens the door ans they are met with a sight of Santa sitting on the couch, holding a giant bong and a bottle of whiskey. The man turns around in shock and the hunters hide their guns.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks in a deep voice. The three stand there confused.  
"Ah, w-" Sam looks at the other and Dean clears his throat.  
"S-silent night… Holy…" Dean starts to sing and looks at the others to join him.  
"...night." they join him and Santa chuckles as he sits down to enjoy the show. "All is well." they sing.  
"…all is dry." Santa sings along, making up his own lyrics.  
"Bright..." Sam sings, correcting the old man.  
"Round and round…" they sing, not really remembering the lyrics.  
"The table..." Sam pulls the others away from the house.

"So, that’s how your son described the attack? “Santa took daddy up the chimney”?" Dean asks as they walk through the house where the attack happened.  
"That’s what he says, yes." a woman with a bruised eye says.  
"And where were you?" Hailey asks as they stop and the woman turns around.  
"I was asleep and all of a sudden… I was being dragged out of bed, screaming." she explains with a sniff.  
"Did you see the attacker?" Sam asks but the woman shakes her head.  
"It was dark, and he hit me. He knocked me out."  
"I’m sorry. I know this is hard." Dean nods.  
"Yeah… um, Mrs. Caldwell, where, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?" Sam asks, making Dean look at the wreath and then looking puzzled.  
"Excuse me?" Mrs. Caldwell asks. Dean and Hailey look at Sam, waiting for an answer.  
"Just curious, you know." Sam shrugs, smiles and looks a bit embarrassed.

After they finish the interview they walk out of the house.  
"Wreaths, huh? Sure you didn’t want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer." Dean jokes.  
"We’ve seen that wreath before? Have we seen that wreath before?" Hailey asks confused.  
"Where`" Dean asks  
"The Walshes’. Yesterday." Sam says and slows down.  
"I know. I was just testing you." Dean says as he walks to the other side of the car, making the younger Winchester scoff.


	10. 10. A Merry Little Christmas p.2

"Yeah, all right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby." Sam hangs up and turns around and walks to the table. "Well… we’re not dealing with the anti-Claus."  
"What did dad say?" Hailey asks from beside Dean.  
"Uh, that we're morons." he says motioning at him an Dean. "He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths." he continues as he turns to his laptop. Hailey quickly searches it up.  
"Wow! Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean asks.  
"It’s pretty rare and it’s probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore." Sam answers as Hailey nudges him and shows him a picture of the plant.  
"Pagan lore?"   
"Yeah. See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifice. It was kind of like a… Chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they’d stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human." Sam explains as Dean stands up.  
"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?" he asks.  
"It's not as crazy as it sounds, Dean. I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan." Sam says looking at the laptop.  
"Christmas is Jesus’s birthday." Dean says, making the two pause.  
"No, Jesus’s birthday was probably in the fall. It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the Church and renamed “Christmas”. But I mean, the Yule log, the tree, even Santa’s red suit – that’s all remnants of pagan worship." Hailey says as she struggles to get off the couch with one arm.  
"How do you know that? What are you gonna tell me next? Easter bunny’s Jewish? So you think we’re gonna dealing with a pagan God?" Dean looks at them before changing the subject back to the thing they are dealing with.  
"Yeah, probably Hold Nickar, God of the winter solstice." Sam says as Dean turns to him.  
"And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths…" he starts.  
"Yeah, it’s pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying “Come kill us”." Hailey says as she takes a cup of water.  
"Great."   
"Huh… When you sacrifice to Hold Nickar, guess what he gives you in return." Sam says as he reads some article.  
"Lap dances, hopefully. " Dean says as he looks at the laptop on the table.  
"Chocolate?" Hailey guesses.  
"Mild weather." Sam states as he turns to the two.  
"Like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan." Dean points outside and sits down.  
"For instance." Sam says.  
"Do we know how to kill it yet?" Hailey asks, taking another sip on the water and leaning on the table.  
"No, Bobby’s working on that right now. We got to figure out where they’re selling those wreaths." Sam answers, making his brother's head turn to him  
"You think they’re selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?" he asks and Sam exhales.  
"Let’s find out."

As they enter the shop, Deck the halls with boughs of holly is playing, filling the shop. They walk to the counter.  
"Help you, boys?" the shopkeeper asks.  
"Uh, hope so. Uh, we were playing Jenga over at the Walshes’ the other night, and, uh… well, he hasn’t shut up since about this Christmas wreath, and I don’t know, you tell him." he says the last part to Sam, who gives him a look.  
"Sure." he turns back to the shopkeeper. "It was yummy." he says and the shopkeeper looks at him weird.  
"I sell a lot of wreaths, guys." the shopkeeper says.  
"Right, right, but – but you see, this one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had, uh, green leaves, um, white buds on it. It might have been made of, uh… meadowsweet? It was such a beauty." Hailey says.  
"Well, aren’t you a fussy one?" the shopkeeper says to her. Hailey looks taken aback by his comment.  
"She is." Dean smiles, making the young woman elbow him.  
"Anyway, I know the one you’re talking about. I’m all out." the shopkeeper says to them.  
"Huh. Seems like this meadowsweet stuff’s pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?" Dean questions.  
"Beats me. I didn't make them." he answers.  
"Who did?" Hailey asks quickly.  
"Madge Carrigan, a local lady. She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free." he explains.  
"She didn’t charge you?" Sam asks.  
"Nope."  
"Did you sell them for free?" Dean asks with a smile/smirk.  
"Hell no. It’s Christmas. People pay a buttload for this crap." the shopkeeper says.  
"That’s the spirit."

The three hunters walk into their room and Dean turns on the lights.  
"How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?" he asks as the others follow.  
"A couple hundred dollars, at least." Sam answers as Dean takes off his jacket.  
"This lady’s giving them away for free? What do you think about that?" he asks.  
"Well, sounds pretty suspicious." Hailey says as she struggles to get hear jacket off. Dean steps toward her and pulls the other sleeve before throwing it into the same pile as his.  
"Thanks." she smiles before sitting down to her bed. The boys do the same.  
"Remember that wreath Dad brought home that one year?" Dean asks his brother.  
"You mean the one he stole from, like, a liquor store?" Sam asks, not sure they talk about the same thing.  
"What?" Hailey laughs.  
"Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans. That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it." Dean explains as he looks at her and then Sam.  
"All right. Dude… What’s going on with you?" Sam asks seriously.  
"What?"  
"I mean, since when are you Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want Christmas so bad?"  
"Why are you so against it? I mean, were your childhood memories that traumatic?" Dean asks him, not understanding him.  
"No, that has nothing to do with it." Sam defends.  
"Then what?" Hailey asks as she climbs on Dean's bed, to join the conversation.  
"I-I mean, I-I just… I don’t get it. You haven’t talked about Christmas in years." Sam clears his thoughts.  
"Well, yeah. This is my last year." Dean says a bit sadly but is surprised by Hailey hugging him from behind.  
"Don't say that." she whispers to him and lets go. "We'll figure something out." she continues and Sam sighs.  
"I know. That’s why I can’t." Sam says.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asks, looking forward.  
"I mean I can’t just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything’s okay, when I know next Christmas you’ll be dead." Sam explains and Dean nods. "I just can’t." Dean nods and they all realize the sadness in the younger's voice. The room falls silent.

Sam, Dean and Hailey walk up to a big white house with awfully lot decorations on the front lawn.  
"This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh? Can’t you just feel the evil pagan vibe?" Dean comments as they stop to check the house before he walks to the door, Sam and Hailey soon following him. He knocks on the door and a kind-looking older woman opens.  
"Yes?" she greets them.  
"Please tell me you’re the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths." Dean puts on a smile.  
"Why, yes I am." Madge says with a cheery tone.  
"Ha! Bingo." Dean looks at the others.  
"Yeah? Uh, well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar’s place the other day? They are such beauties." Hailey comments, almost matching Madge's tone.  
"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?" she smiles.  
"It is, it sure is." Sam agrees as they all nod. "But the problem is, is that all you wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one." Sam explains, taking the woman by surprise, according to her expression.  
"Oh, fudge! " she swears.  
"You wouldn’t have another one that we could buy from you, would you?" Dean asks with a hopeful look.  
"Oh, no, I’m afraid those were the only ones I had for this season." Madge says as someone walks down the stairs. A disappointed 'Aww...* comes from Sam.  
"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" Hailey asks, pretending to be interested. A man stand slightly behind Madge. He has an old-fashioned pipe and a cardigan.  
"Why, the smell, of course! I don’t think I’ve ever smelled anything finer." she smiles at the three.  
"Yeah… um, you mentioned that." Sam says as the man takes the pipe out of his mouth.  
"What's going on, honey?" he asks his wife.  
"Well, just some nice boys and a nice girl asking about my wreaths, dear." she answers and looks at her husband.  
"Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths. Oh, care for some peanut brittle?" Mr. Carrigan offers and Dean reaches out but is stopped by Hailey slapping his arm.  
"We’re okay." Sam says as he motions himself, Hailey and Dean.

As they get to the car and driving, Hailey pulls out her phone.  
"Well, I'm calling dad 'cause I really want to kill those things." she says and dials his dad's number. "Hi, dad. A quick question, how do you kill a pagan God?"

At the motel, Dean is sharpening a wooden stake as Hailey watches him and Sam is on his laptop. Suddenly Sam claps his hands.  
"I knew it! Something was way off with those two." he says.  
"Wasn't that clear a long tome ago?" Hailey asks and Dean shrugs.  
"What’d you find?" he asks his brother.  
"The Carrigans lived in Seattle, last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house – that wasn’t boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint." Sam says as he looks at the screen.  
"Pagan stuff?" Dean asks and looks at his brother.  
"Really serious pagan stuff." Hailey answers with a hand gesture.  
"So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?" Dean guesses and Sam looks at him.  
"I don’t know. All I know is we gotta check them out." he says to Dean before turning to Hailey "So, what about Bobby? He’s sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?"   
"Yeah, dad was sure." Hailey answers as she looks at Dean looking at the stake in his hand.

They drive back to the Carrigan house and walk toward the entrance . Dean picks the lock and the hunters step inside before shutting the door quietly behind them. Dean holds out the stakes as the two others take them. They walk toward the overly-decorated livingroom as Dean whispers.  
"See? Plastic." he touches the couch and so does Sam. After that they split up, Dean goes into the living room and looks at all the Christmas decor, while Sam goes to the hall, which is also decorated with ornaments and snow globes. Hailey watches their backs, making sure that they are not followed at any point. Suddenly they hear Sam call them from somewhere.  
"Hey, guys." and the two walk towards the other man. They get the door open and walk down to the basement. Dean shines the light of his flashlight toward a table and they are met with bones and blood in a big bowl. They check the room and realize the whole basement looks like a butchery room rather than a storage room. They start to look around the room, finding all kinds off awful things, including a bag hanging from the wall. It moves as Sam pokes it. Sam yells in surprise as someone grabs his neck from behind, making the two others rush to his aid.  
"Sam!" Dean calls as Madge pushes the said man against a wall. Mr. Carrigan grabs Dean's and Hailey's arms and knocks them out by slamming them into the wall. The couple looks at each other as the two fall to the floor. Madge turns to Sam.  
"Gosh, I wish you three hadn’t come down here." she says and Sam points the flashlight to her face. Her and Mr. Carrigan's faces appear monster-like. The woman slams Sam's head to a wall, knocking him out.

The next thing the remember is being in the kitchen, strapped into chairs, back to back.  
"Dean? Hailey? You okay?" Sam asks, trying to look at them over his shoulder.  
"Yeah...." Hailey answers with a groan.  
"Yeah, I think so." comes from Dean.  
"So, I guess we’re dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God. Nice to know." Sam nods as he looks straight forward.  
"Yup." Hailey sighs and shakes her head as the Carrigans walk into the room.  
"Ooh, and here we thought you three lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff." Madge giggles.  
"Miss all this? Nah, we’re partiers." Dean jokes with them as Mr. Carrigan smokes his pipe.  
"Isn’t he a kick in the pants, honey? You’re hunters, is what you are." he says as he walks in front of Sam and then Hailey.  
"And you’re pagan gods. So, why don't we just call it even, and go our separate ways?" Hailey smiles up at him, forcefully.  
"What, so you can bring more hunters and kill us? I don’t think so." he laughs as he stops next to his wife.  
"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans, now, huh?" Sam talks over his shoulder.  
"Oh now, don’t get all wet." the older man says quite cheerily.  
"Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that’s a fact. Now what do we take? What, two? Three?" the woman says as he puts napkins on all of their laps.  
"Hardy Boys here make five. And the girl six." Mr. Carrigan points out.  
"Now, that’s not so bad, is it?" Madge looks at Sam as Hailey rolls her eyes.  
"Well, you say it like that – I guess you guys are the Cunninghams." Dean says, tilting his head.  
"You, mister, better show us a little respect." the older man points at him.  
"Or what? You’ll eat us?" Hailey asks with a small smile, tilting her head up as she is back toward the man.  
"Not so fast." he looks at his wife. "There’s rituals to be followed first."   
"Oh, we’re just sticklers for ritual." Madge bends down to Sam.  
"And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" Mr. Carrigan says as hir wife smiles.  
"Let me guess… meadowsweet." Dean guesses, quote bored already. An 'Oh!' comes from Madge. "Oh shucks, you’re all out of wreaths. I guess we’ll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?"  
"Oh, don’t be such a gloomy Gus" she says and puts wreaths around the hunters' necks. "There. Ohh… Don’t they just look darling?" Hailey looks at the woman with a murderous look.  
"Good enough to eat. All righty-roo. Step number two." the older man says as he takes out a knife and moves to Sam with a bowl in his hand.


	11. 11. A Merry Little Christmas p.3

Mr. Carrigan puts the bowl under Sam's arm and prepares to cut his skin. This makes the other two hunters panic a bit.  
"Sammy?! Sammy?!" they both yell as the older man starts to slice his arm and collect the blood to the bowl.  
"D-Don’t!" Sam then screams as the knife cuts through his skin.  
"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch! " Dean yells over his shoulder.  
"Hear how they talk to us? Heh heh. To Gods?" Mr. Carrigan says to his wife, who takes another bowl and knife and moves to Hailey. She tries to kick the woman away but fails.  
"No, no, no! Don't you dare fucking touch me." she says, her voice filled with venom before she screams in pain as the knife cuts her arm.  
"Hailey?!" Dean shouts "I'll fucking kill you." she says to Madge.  
"Listen, pal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions." the older man says from the other side of the table.  
"Times have changed!" Dean raises his voice.  
"Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our – our altars are being burned down, and we’re being hunted down like common monsters." he says.  
"But did we say a peep? Oh ho ho, no, no, no, we did not. Two millennium. We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage. Wh-What was that word, dear?" Madge asks her husband as they do something with the bloods.  
"We assimilated." the man says.  
"Yeah, we assimilated. Why, we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays." she holds a large knife. "We’re just like everybody else."  
"You’re not blending in as smooth as you think, lady." Hailey calls out groggily as the woman moves to Dean.  
"This might pinch a bit, dear." she says and goes to cut his arm and Dean screams.  
"You, bitch!" he says strongly.  
"Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? "Fudge"" she gestures with the knife in hand.  
"I’ll try and remember that!" Dean says panting as Mr. Carrigan picks up a pair of pliers from the table and walks to Sam.   
"You three have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are." he stands in front of him.  
"What do you think you’re doing with those?" Sam asks, panicked but the older man smiles.  
"You fudging touch me again and I’ll fudging kill you!" Dean says, looking at Madge.  
"I'll fudging slice your heads off!" Hailey yells as she tries to see what the two Gods are doing to the brothers.  
"Very good!" Madge says and slices Dean's other arm, making the man groan in pain. Mr. Carrigan grabs Sam's arm.  
"No. No. Don’t." Sam says as the man starts to pull his index finger's nail off. He screams and Hailey tries to get off the bonds.  
"Sammy!? Dean!?" she tries to bend down to bite the bonds but no luck.  
"Oh, we got a winner!" the man says and holds up the nail before they both walk to the table. They put all the ingredients in the bowl and stir them.  
"What else, dear?" Madge asks.  
"Well, let’s see. Uh, fingernail, blood. Oh…" he hits his own head. "sweet Peter on a popsicle stick… I forgot the tooth." he laughs and grabs the pliers.  
"Oh, dear!" Madge says as she stirs the other ingredients.  
"Merry Christmas, Sam, Hailey" Dean breathes hard and Sam groans. Mr. Carrigan walks to Hailey with the pliers in hand.  
"No." she breathers out as he grabs her chin.  
"Open wide… and say, “Aaah.”" he says and puts the pliers into her mouth. Luckily the doorbell rings. Hailey sits still, waiting for their next move.  
"Somebody gonna get that?" Dean asks as the couple looks at each other. The doorbell ring again. "You should get that." Mr. Carrigan rolls his eyes and puts the pliers down.  
"Come on." he says and Hailey sighs. The two walk to the door.  
"Quickly! I have a dagger in my left pocket." Hailey says and tries to reach it with her hand. "Dean, give me a hand." she quietly tries to move her chair toward his. Dean manages to pull the dagger from its sheath and begins to cut the ties.  
He frees them all just in time so they can hide.  
"Now, where were we?" they hear Madge asks before they close the doors leading to the kitchen. Sam and Hailey stand behind a door and Dean behind the other as the gods try to open them. Dean manages to secure his and goes to help the two.  
"What do we do now? The evergreen stakes are in the basement!" he yells over the banging as he leans one hand against the door.  
"Well, we need more evergreen, Dean!" Sam says and Hailey looks at the Christmas tree.  
"I think I just found us some more." she says and hurries to the door, whipping out her dagger. The boys move a cabinet in front of the door and rush to help her with the tree. They break branches from the tree to use as stakes and hand them to the girl so she can sharpen them. All is silent when they approach the kitchen door. Suddenly Mr. Cardigan tackles Dean to the ground and Madge walks up to the two other hunters.  
"You little things." she says and her face changes for a moment. "I loved that tree." Sam raises his stake but Madge hits him hard, sending him tumbling to the couch before turning to Hailey. She tries the same but Madge slams her to a wall before going to attack Sam. He hits her with the branches and stabs her with the stake. Her husband looks at her from Dean.  
"Madge!" he screams as Sam pushes the stake deeper. Dean makes eye contact with Hailey, who then grabs her stake. Dean hits Mr. Carrigan with branches, making him turn to him. Hailey takes the opportunity and plunges the stake into his back before pulling it out as the man falls down. Dean stabs him with his own stake. They lay next to each other, dead as the hunters pant and sigh in relief. Dean stands up and walks next to Sam as they look at the bodies.  
"Merry Christmas." Sam says and looks at the two who them smile briefly.

As they gather their stuff from the house, Hailey sees Dean standing under a mistletoe as she comes from the kitchen, Sam behind her. She walks up to the older brother and gives him a kiss on the lips before walking toward the door. Dean is taken by surprise but then turns to look at her as she goes. Sam walks next to him and notices the smirk on his brother's lips.  
"Dude, you were standing under a mistletoe." he says as if Dean was thinking 'what happened'.  
"I know." Dean answers with a glance at his brother. "I can't believe it worked." Sam shakes his head with a amused smile and walks past him.

Sam is sitting on a chair as Hailey an Dean come in to the room. They are surprised to see that Sam has decorated the room with a tree and a sign.  
"Hey! You get the beer?" he stands up with two cups of eggnog.  
"What’s all this?" Dean asks as he and Hailey look amazed at the decorations.  
"What do you think it is? It’s – it’s Christmas." Sam says and motions for the sign that say Merry Christmas.  
"What made you change your mind?" Hailey asks with a smile as she walks past him, taking her jacket off.  
"Here, uh ... try the eggnog. Let me know if it needs some more kick." Sam holds out a cups for them. Dean sips it, coughs and looks surprised by the taste.  
"No, we’re good." he says.  
"Yeah?" Sam asks happily.  
"Yeah." Dean answers before Sam turns to Hailey to see what's her opinion. Dean changes his expression, like it tastes toxic, earning a small giggle from Hailey as she pretends to sip the eggnog. She nods in approval and Sam motions for them to sit down.  
"Good. Well, uh, have a seat. Let’s do… Christmas stuff, or whatever." Sam says the the two.  
"All right, first things first." Dean says as he pulls up a chair and the others sit on the couch. He takes three packages wrapped in brown paper from a plastic bag and holds them out to the two. "Merry Christmas, Sam. Merry Christmas, Hailey." they take the gifts with smiles.  
"Where’d you get these?" Sam asks as he holds the packages.  
"Someplace special." Dean answers as he takes off his jacket. "The gas mart down the street." he says and the two laugh. "Open them up."  
"Well, great minds think alike." Sam reaches under the couch for three packages.  
"Really?" Dean looks surprised as he takes the packages from him.  
"Thanks, Sammy." Hailey says as she takes the packages he's handing to her.  
"There you go." he says before Hailey stands up.  
"Guess what." she says as she walks to her bed and reaches under it. "I got you two something as well." she walks back to the couch and hands them their packages.  
"Come on." Dean says as he takes the package and they both look kinda surprised. Sam opens his brother's gifts first.  
"Skin mags!" he laughs. "and…" he opens the second one. "Shaving cream."   
"You like?" Dean asks.  
"Yeah. Yeah." he nods with a smile before opening the package Hailey gave him. He looks surprised.  
"Where did you get this?" he asks and holds up a book of monsters to show Dean as well. Hailey looks sheepish  
"I might have... stolen it from the library." she scratches her neck, making the brothers laugh. Now it's Dean's turn to open his presents. He chuckles as he does so.  
"Look a this." he says as he holds the presents up, a candybar and a bottle of oil. "Fuel for me and fuel for my baby." he says before starting to open the present Hailey gave him. He smiles as he looks at the basic tools.  
"You are always complaining that you have some wrench missing so..." she says as he picks up a card. "Get a free pie -card. With this card you get ONE homemade pie from the giver of this card. A family receipt is used. Use it wisely, young padawan." he reads from the card with a laugh. "These are awesome. Thanks." he says to the two and Hailey begins to open Sam's present first. She is met with a dagger key chain. She looks at Sam with grateful eyes and a smile before opening Dean's present. She peels the paper and finds a small cat plushie.  
"Oh my god this is cute. Thanks boys. I love these." she says with a smile. Dean lifts his glass of eggnog.  
"Good." Sam says a bit sadly.  
"Merry Christmas." Dean says and Hailey grabs her glass.  
"Yeah. Yeah." Sam lift his eggnog and makes a toast. "Here, Merry Christmas." he says and they fall silent, knowing that this might be their last Christmas together before drinking from their glasses. Dean whistles at the taste.  
"Hey, Dean, y–." Sam stops as he looks at his brother looking happy. "Do you feel like watching the game?" he asks and Dean smiles in relief.  
"Absolutely." he answers and Sam nods.  
"All right." Sam says as he turns on the TV.  
"I'm gonna call dad. Wish him Merry Christmas." Hailey gets up.  
"Hailey." Dean stops her and she looks back to him with a questioning look. Dean seems to hesitate. "Say Merry Christmas to him... from me." he says and Hailey nods before walking to a bit quieter place to call. She pulls out her phone and dials Bobby's number.  
"Merry Christmas, dad."


	12. 12. Witchcraft p.1

A man and a woman walk into a bedroom, dressed in formal clothes. The man puts on the light as the woman tosses her purse on the bed.  
"That was just a terrible, terrible party." the woman says.  
"But there was this one really beautiful woman there." the man takes her jacket.  
"You should have gone home with her." the woman says and turns to the man.  
"I did." he responds and looks dowt at her, making the woman smile befor kissing him. The man starts to unzip her dress and it falls to the floor.  
"I need a few minutes." The woman pulls back.  
"Alright, there's a bottle of '89 in the fridge." he says before kissing her again. The woman walks to the bathroom. She removes her diamond necklace in front of the bathroom mirror before opening a brand new toothbrush and starts to brush her teeth. Suddenly mer mouth doesn't feel right and she reaches for it. She strts to wiggle on of her front teeth. It comes loose and she looks at it in her hand.  
"Oh god." she turns slowly, feeling her mouth with her tongue. She reaches inside again and removes another tooth. "What the?" she asks herself as she looks at the tooth. "Paul!" she yells. The man rushes toward the bathroom.  
"What is it?" he asks outside the door.  
"It's my teeth." the woman says and Paul rushes to her but the door slams shut in front of him.  
"Janet!" He pounds on the door.  
"Help me!" she screams in panic before she starts to cough and choke on her own blood and teeth. She bends over the sink and spits out a tooth with blood. She keeps spitting the teeth and blood out as Paul continues to bang on the door. Janet turns around, holding her hand in front of her mouth, still coughing up blood. All falls silent as Paul is about to kick the door down. He stares in horror as the door swings open more, revealing Janet lying on the floor, with blood surrounding her mouth, motionless.

Dean is questioning Paul about what happened as Sam and Hailey look for clues. They cover every corner and crack as they search the room. Sam closes the door so they can look more thoroughly through the things. As Sam looks trough the small packages on a shelf Hailey goes to the sink. She crouches down to look under the sink and opens the doors. She sees a hex bag and reaches for it before turning to Sam.  
"Sam, look." she says and throws him the bag. He looks at it before putting it into is pocket and opening the door. Dean is still questioning the man as they nod at him, signaling that they are done.  
"Okay. Thank you very much; I think we've got everything we need. We'll get out of your way now." he says to the man.

It's raining as they walk toward the Impala.  
"That dude seem a little evasive to you?" Dean asks the others.  
"I don't know I was searching and Hailey was under a sink, pulling this out." Sam says and shows him the bag. "Hex bag." Sam says and they stop walking. Dean takes it from him and opens it.  
"Awww gross."   
"Yeah, there are bird bones, rabbit's teeth. This cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned." Hailey lists and Dean looks at the house but then back and hands the bag back to Sam.  
"So we're thinking witch?" Dean asks as they continue walking to the Impala.  
"Uh, yeah, and not some new age wicked water douser either. This is Old World black magic Dean, I mean, warts and all." Sam says as he opens the door to the car, Hailey and Dean doing the same.  
"I hate witches." Dean says after he turns to the two, making the two chuckle. "They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere."  
"Pretty much." Hailey comments.  
"It's creepy, you know, it's down right unsanitary." Dean continues.  
"Yeah, well someone definitely had it out for Janet Dutton." Sam says as he looks at his brother.  
"Yeah, someone who snuck into that house and planted the bag. So what are we thinking, we're uh, looking for some old craggy Blair bitch in the woods." Dean says.  
"No it could be anyone. Neighbor, coworker, man, woman—that's the problem, Dean, they're human, they're like everyone else." Hailey says and Dean looks at her.  
"Great. How do we find 'em?" he asks.  
"This wasn't random; someone in Janet Dutton's life had an ugly axe to grind. We find the motive-" Sam starts.  
"We find the murderer." Dean finishes, making Hailey chuckle.  
"Yeah." Sam says and Dean starts the car and drives off in the rain.

Paul is in his car, listening to Every Rose Has its Thorn and begins to eat a burger. He chews the food he has eaten as the song continues. He puts down the burger and goes to check his watch, but his wrist is bare and he looks confused. He brushes it off and takes another bite. He is chewing and holding his burger as the radio goes static and the song changes to I Put a Spell on You. He lays down his burger on the passenger seat of his car and maggots fall out onto the wrapper. He reaches and turns off the radio. Picking up his burger again he takes another bite and begins to chew but makes a face and goes to reach in his mouth, lifting his burger and looking down at it. He sees it is covered in maggots.  
"Aah, oh!" he says as the radio starts, playing I Put a Spell on You, again. He leans forward starting to choke. He opens the door of his car, falling out onto the pavement hunched over as the three hunters arrive in the Impala. They run over the man.  
"Check the car!" Dean yells to Sam, who runs and reaches under the dashboard. Dean and Hailey try to help Paul as bes as they can.  
"Sam!" Hailey says, hinting him to hurry up.  
"Got it!" Sam says and stands up with a hex bag in his hand.  
"Come on." Dean and Hailey help Paul up as Sam lights the bag on fire and drops it to the ground. Paul starts to recover from the choking as the bag burns with green and blue flames.  
"You okay?" Dean asks. looking at him.  
"What the hell is happening to me?!" Paul asks in shock.  
"Someone murdered your wife and now they're trying to kill you, that's what's happening to you." Hailey states from beside Dean.  
"That's impossible! There's no way-" the man denies but Dean stops him.  
"If we hadn't have been following you, you'd be a doornail right now. Now who wants you dead?" he asks. "Come on think." he says as Paul tries to say something.  
"There's a woman... uh..."  
"A woman, okay?" Dean nods, expecting more from him.  
"An affair—a mistake, she was un-balanced, she was blackmailing me and I put an end to it a week ago." Paul explains.  
"What's her name?" Sam asks and Paul turns to him.  
"Wha–What could she have to do with—?" he gets agitated.  
"Paul! What is her name?" Hailey asks calmly, trying to get him to say the name and calm down.  
"Amanda." he answers

Dean picks the lock and enters this Amanda's house, followed closely by Sam and Hailey, with their guns drawn. They enter the room and find a woman lifeless on the table covered in blood. Dean switches on the light as the flames of the candles are still burning.  
"That's a curveball." Dean says as he stares at the body and turns to the two.  
"Yeah." they both agree before they approact her body. Dean liftts her arm with is gun and then looks at the other as well.  
"Three per wrist, vertical. She wasn't foolin' around." Dean says as Sam puts his gun in the back of his jeans and crouches down.  
"Yeah, looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here." he says as he looks at the remains of the altar.  
"Yep." Dean says as Hailey covers her nose because of the smell. Dean turns around and jumps, starteled as he sees the rabbit hanging from the ceiling.  
"Oh god! Freakin' witches! Seriously man, come on!" he raises his voice and turns to the two.  
"Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from." Hailey says as she looks at the rabbit.  
"Well, Paul sure knows how to pick 'em huh? It's like Fatal Attraction all over again." Dean looks at the body.  
"Yup." Hailey says as she rubs her eyes.  
"And why does the rabbit always get screwed in the deal?! The poor little guy." Dean says as he looks at the rabbit.  
"You know what I don't get, Dean? If she was so bent on revenge, why do this?" Sam asks and a nod comes from Hailey.  
"Me neither."  
"Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul, decided to cap herself and make it a spurned lover's hat-trick." Dean offers.  
"Maybe." Sam starts to look under the glass table.  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. I mean, this isn't a normal living room." Hailey looks around the room.  
"No, but then..." Sam reaches for something under the table. He stands up and tosses another hex bag to his brother. "There's this."   
"Another hex bag? Come on!" Dean looks at it before opening it, only to find similar contents of the bag they found in Janet's bathroom and he tosses it on the table reaching for his phone. "Looks like we got a hit, huh? A little witch-on-witch violence?"  
"I guess." Sam says as Dean dials the phone.  
"I'd like to report a dead body, 309 Mayfair Circle. My name? Yeah, sure my name is-" he clicks the phone shut.  
"But why are these witches ganking each other?" Hailey asks as they looks at the body.  
"I don't know, but I think maybe we got a coven on our hands." Sam answers.  
"Shit." Hailey crosses her arms.

As they walk toward a house they see a woman turning the soil in her garden.  
"You must have a green thumb." Sam says as they get closer.  
"Excuse me?" she asks, turning to the three.  
"Getting these herbs to grow out of season like this, quite impressive. I'm sorry; I should have introduced myself first." Sam motions the herbs before pulling out his badge. Dean and Hailey do the same.  
"I'm uh, Detective Bachman, these are Detectives Turner and Blackwood." Sam introduces them as they show her their badges.  
"Hi-ya." Dean says from between Sam and Hailey.  
"We're following up on Amanda Burns' death, going around the neighborhood and talking to neighbors and stuff like that." Sam continues.  
"But didn't she— I mean she killed herself right?" the woman asks.  
"Maybe, maybe." Sam nods.  
"We heard you were friends with the deceased right?" Hailey asks.  
"Yeah, I guess so." the woman nods.  
"Did you have any idea about her practices?" Dean asks looking at the woman.  
"I'm sorry, what kind of practices?" She asks confused.  
"Well see, her house was littered with Satanic paraphernalia." Sam says as they all turn to look at him.  
"A regular Black Sabbath." Dean says.  
"No, the- but she was an Episcopalian." the woman says with a confused look.  
"Well, then we're pretty sure she was using the wrong Bible." Dean chuckles and Hailey slightly elbows him.  
"Elizabeth, you all right?" A voice comes behind them and they turn around to see two women walk toward them.  
"I'm fine uh Renee, these are detectives. They say Amanda was- she was practicing-" she is cut off by the woman called Renee.  
"I'm sorry detectives; you can tell that Elizabeth is a little bit upset." she strokes Elizabeth's arm.  
"Of course, Miss ... ?" Dean says, asking for her name.  
"Missus. Renee. Van Allen." she says like she is an important person. "Would you like me to spell it for you?" she asks.  
"I'll get by, thanks." Dean smiles.  
"This Amanda business has been hard for Liz. For all of us." Renee looks at Elizabeth and then back to the hunters.  
"Yeah. I mean, you think you know a person." the third woman says.  
"Well, I guess we all have secrets don't we?" Dean nods and a small silence falls.  
"Well, thanks, um, we'll be in touch." Hailey breaks it and they turns to leave.  
"Have a nice day." Dean wishes them and they walk away but hear one of the women say 'Bye.' to them.

At night, Dean is driving, Sam is on the passenger's seat and Hailey is in the back, like always.  
"Well, I'm already sold on that Elizabeth chick. Did you see that victory garden of hers? Belladonna, wolfsbane, mandrake, not to mention that little flinch she threw when we mentioned the occult." Dean points out.  
"Well, she's definitely had a good run lately, gone up a few tax brackets; won almost too many raffles. Kinda thing a little black magic always helps with." Sam says as he looks at some papers.  
"Yeah." Hailey says from the back. "How about the other two? That Van Allen?"   
"Yeah, I don't think she's alone. 'MRS. Renee Van Allen' has won almost every craft contest she has entered in the past three months." Sam says.  
"Yeah, a regular Martha Stewart, huh? Except for the devil worship, I'm thinking that was the coven we met back there, minus one member." Dean says and quickly looks at Sam before looking back at the road.  
"Amanda was clearly going off the reservation. What do you think, they killed her to keep up appearances?" Sam guesses.  
"Well, certainly they were like an apperence kind of people, right?" Hailey asks and the brothers agree.  
"If they killed the nut-job, should we uh, thank them or what?" Dean looks at the road.  
"They're working black magic too, Dean. They need to be stopped." Sam points out.  
"'Stopped' like stopped?" Dean asks with a look to his brother. He gives him a look that says 'of course'. "They're human, Sam."  
"But, Dean. Look waht they did to Amanda. They murdered her and hell, who knows who's next." Hailey reasons. Dean turns to look at her before shruging in agreement.  
"Burn witch, burn." he says. After that the car stutters and starts to choke. "What the hell?" he asks as the headlights flicker. The car slowly comes to a stop in front of a figure sanding in the middle of the road. It's Ruby. Sam gets out of the car first, followed by Dean and Hailey.  
"Ruby." Sam says.  
"Sam, listen to me, there's no time." she says and shakes her head.  
"For what? What are you talking about?" Sam asks her.  
"You have to get out of town." the demon says quickly.  
"So this is Ruby, huh?" Dean says and aims the Colt at her, cocking it. "Never had the pleasure."  
"Dean!" Sam opens his arms.  
"I was hoping you'd show up again." he says, looking at the demon.


	13. 13. Witchcraft p. 2

"Point that thing somewhere else." Ruby says blankly.  
"Hahahaha! Right." he fake laughs and Ruby turns to the younger Winchester.  
"Sam, please. Go. Get in the car and don't look back." she says.  
"Why? I don't understand." Sam say confused.  
"Hey, I think we are capable of dealing with a couple of witches." Hailey leans on the car.  
"I'm not talking about witches, you jackass. Witches are whores. I'm talking about who they serve." Ruby looks the them. The three hunters look confused for a momen but thn it hits Sam.  
"Demons. They get their power from demons."  
"Yeah. And there's one here, now." the demon states.  
"Oh, what, you mean besides you?" Dean says, still pointing the Colt at her.  
"Sam, it knows you're in town and it's gonna come after you and its way more than you can handle." she says and the younger brother looks torn.  
"Oh come on, what is this, huh? Please tell me you're not listening to this crap!" Dean says to Sam as he and Hailey look at him.  
"Put a leash on your brother, Sam, if you wanna keep him." the demon says and Hailey whips out her dagger. "And the girl too. You know the blade won't kill me." she adds with a bored expression.  
"Yeah but it will hurt like hell when I dip it in holy water." Hailey smiles at her.  
"Dean, Hailey, look, just chill out." Sam tries.  
"No! No! She's messing with your head, God knows why, that's who they are!" Dean raises his voice.  
"I'm telling you the truth."   
"And I'm telling you to shut up, bitch." Hailey says calmly, ready to fight if needed.  
"I'm sorry, why are you two even a part of this conversation?!" Ruby yells as she takes a few steps forward.  
"Oh, I don't know maybe because he's my brother/friend." they answer "you black-eyed skank!" Dean adds.  
"Oh, right, right. You care about your brother so much. That's why you're checking out in a few months, leaving him all alone?" she says to Dean.  
"Shut up." Hailey brings her blade up but the demon ignors her.  
"At least let me try and save him, since you won't be here to do it any more." Ruby taunts him, pushing him over the edge.  
"Shut up!" Dean yells and moves to fire at the demon.  
"Dean no!" Sam yells and pushes his brother's arm away as the older fires. Dean tries to fight against Sam's hold and they lock arms.  
"Guys!" Hailey shouts and they stop and look at where Ruby stood just a moment ago. Dean gives his little brother a dissappointed look before getting in to the Impala and Hailey follows him, leaving Sam looks for Ruby.

They walk to the door of their room and Dean opens the door. He steps inside and turns on the light, Hailey following him, and Sam last.   
"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asks, not even looking at his brother.  
"What?! What the hell was I thinking?" Sam asks with a slightly high pitched voice.  
"She's a demon, Sam. And what do we hunt; demons." Hailey and Dean turn around to face him.  
"They want us dead, we want them dead." Dean adds.  
"Oh, that's funny; I remember that demon chick in Ohio, Casey? You didn't want her dead." Sam says as Dean turns around and takes off his jacket.  
"Yeah, well she wasn't stringing me along like a fish on a hook." he says, his back to the two.  
"No one's stringing me along! Look, I know it's dangerous, that she is dangerous, but like it or not, she's useful." Sam says as Dean turns back and Hailey walks to a bed and takes off her jacket.  
"Sam, we kill her before she kills us." she says and throws the jacket on the bed.  
"Kill her with what? The gun she fixed for us?" Sams asks and Dean lifts his arms.  
"Whatever works." he says.  
"Dean, if she wants us dead, all she has to do is stop saving our lives." Sam says and his brother turns away. "Look, we have to start looking at the big picture Dean, start thinking in strategies and – and moves ahead." Sam says as Dean goes to the sink. He turns the water on and splashes it onto his face. "It's not so simple, we're not – we're not just hunting anymore. We're at war." Sam continues as Dean turns off the water and looks at Sam in the mirror before grabbing a towel to dry off his face. He then turns to his brother.  
"Are you feeling okay? " he asks, making the other man sigh.  
"Why are you always asking me that?" he asks and sith on a bed.  
"Because you're taking advice from a demon, for starters. And by the way, you seem less and less worried about offing people. You know, it used to eat you up inside." Dean says as he walks closer to the two.  
"Yeah, and what has that gotten me?" Sam asks.  
"Nothing, but it's just what you're supposed to do, okay? We're supposed to drive in the freakin' car and freakin' argue about this stuff. You know, you go on about the sanctity of life and all that crap." Dean rubs his stomach, clearly uncomfortable.  
"Wait, so – so you're mad because I'm starting to agree with you?" Sam asks and turns his gaze to his brother.  
"No, I'm not mad, I'm— I'm— I'm worried, Sam." Dean says and sits down to a bed. "I'm worried because you're not acting like yourself."  
"You know, he's right. I mean, I didn't know you then but I've heard about it." Hailey says calmly.  
"Yeah, you're right, I'm not. I don't have a choice." Sam says, looking at the two.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asks.  
"Look, Dean, you're leaving, right? And I gotta stay here in this craphole of a world. Alone. Well maybe not that alone but still. So the way I see it, if I'm gonna make it, if I'm gonna fight this war after you're gone, then I gotta change." the younger brother explains and Dean is clutching his stomach in discomfort.  
"Change into what?" Dean asks as he looks the younger brother.  
"Into you. I gotta be more like you." Sam says but Dean shakes his head then tightens his face in pain, and leans further over, still clutching his stomach and side with his left hand.  
"Ah!" he says, clearly in pain.  
"Dean, what's wrong?" Hailey gets up fron her bed and moves closer to the older brother. He moves around in pain, still clutching his stomach, and he can barely force words out.  
"I don't know. Oh... something's wrong... bunch of knives inside of me..." he manages to say.  
"Dean?" Sam comes closer and is now kneeling in front of the older brother with Hailey on is side.  
"Son of a bitch..." Dean mutters as Hailey grabs his shoulders. "The coven man, it's gotta be the coven." he says and holds his head with one arm. Sam gets up and rushes into the bathroom opening the cupboards below the sink looking for the hex bag as Hailey stays with Dean. He yells in pain and lies back on the bed, his face still twisted in pain. Then he leans forward and spits out blood on Hailey's shirt before falling to his knees in front of the foot of the bed.  
"Sam, hurry!" Hailey yells as she gets up to check the bed. She pulls off the covers to the bed tearing back the sheets and slices the mattress open with her dagger but cannot find the hex bag.   
"I can't find it." Sam comes from the other side of the room and Hailey shakes her head. Dean falls over to his side, looking weak and in pain.  
"No." Sam says as Hailey rushes to the older brother's side. Dean continues to cough blood more weakly. Sam searches for something from his bag and pulls out the Colt and opens it to make sure there are bullets in it.  
"Sam, what are you doing?" Hailey asks in confusion as the man walks to the door. "Sam!" she shouts but the man closes the door behind him. "Sam!" she yells again but Dean groans in pain, bringing her back to the floor she's sitting. "Don't give up on me now, Dean." she says as she strokes his head. Dean is still coughing and spitting out blood "I can't loose you now." she whispers quietly as the man gasps for air. She continues talking to him for a what feels like an eternity before he turns to his stomach. He keeps couching and gasping as he leans over the pool he created. Suddenly the door is kicked open and Ruby steps in. Hailey takes her dagger as Dean looks up to the demon.  
"You wanna kill me? Get in line bitch." he says before she pulls him up by the collar tossing him on the bed, leans over him and forces his mouth open with her hand. Dean tries to push her away.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Hailey asks, tears in her eyes as she holds the dagger to the demon's neck.  
"Saving him." she states and sprays a dark brown liquid into the man's mouth from a bag at her side with her right hand while he still struggles under her hold. She stands up as Dean chokes on the liquid and spits some out. "Stop ... calling me bitch." she says as she looks at him before stepping away from the bed. Hailey leans over him with a worried look. Dean looks at her in the eyes and smiles weakly, letting her know that he's okay. She helps him into a sitting position before getting him a wet towel to clean his face. She walks back and hands it to him before sitting on the bed.  
"Next time you point that gun at me, I'm not gonna just disappear, understand?" Ruby says after he gets cleaned and tosses them a sawed-off shotgun.  
"You ... saved my life." Dean says as he looks at her.  
"Don't mention it."   
"What was that stuff? God, it was ass. It tasted like ass." Dean says and Hailey smiles, glad the Dean she knows is back.  
"It's called witchcraft, short bus." the demon says and walks out of the room, leaving Dean slightly offended.  
"You're the short bus ... short bus." he says as he holds the shotgun in his hands. Hailey chuckles at his sillines and he turns to her. "Uh... Sorry about your shirt." he says and Hailey looks down to the blood.  
"It's nothing. I'm just glad that you ain't dead right now." she smiles at him and a small silence falls upon them.  
"Was.... Was that all true? I mean the things you said earlier." he asks and Hailey recalls the thing she said to him. That he can't die now and the she cares too much for him to let him die like that, plus the head stroking.  
"Uh... Yeah, it was..." she pauses, searching for a good explanation "I-I mean you and Sammy..." she pauses again, remembering where Sam went. "Sammy... Shit... we gotta go." 

They drive to the house of the 'bookclub' with a stolen car or borrowed as Hailey points out. Thye run inside with their weapons drawn. One of the women turns around, easily throwing them over the sofa. They get up but she pins them to the wall behind them.  
"Three for one. Lovely." the woman says.  
"Wait." Ruby's voice cuts her off. She walks in with her hands raised. "Please. I just ... came to talk."  
"You made it out of the gate. Impressive. That was a bitch of a fight, wasn't it?" the woman says.  
"Doors out of Hell only open for so long."  
"What do you want, Ruby?" the woman asks and Ruby starts to walk toward her.  
"I've been lost without you. Take me back. That's why I led the Winchesters here." she says and Dean mouths 'I told you so' to his brother. "They're for you ... as a gift."  
"Really?" the woman asks as Ruby stops.  
"Let me serve you again. I've wanted it – I've wanted you – for so long." she says and Hailey sees as Dean's eyebrows rise at the scene.  
"You were one of my best." the woman says, making the other demon smile. Ruby pulls her knife out and tries to stab her, but she catches it in mid-air. "But then again, you always were a lying whore." she throws the knife sideways, out of their hands across the wood floor. The two demons start fighting, throwing punches and kicking each other. The woman manages to grab Ruby and she throws her into the TV. She gets up and kicks her and tries to run past but the woman clotheslines, causing her to fall flat on her back. The woman picks her up and throws her into a bookcase and gets a fireplace poker from the stand, looking at Elizabeth who is still cowering. The woman walks back to Ruby with the poker in her hand. "You're really telling me you threw in your chips with Abbott and Costello here?" she asks as Ruby tries to get up, panting. The woman hits her across the face with the poker. Elizabeth runs to the altar and dumps a bunch of pins out of a bow onto the cloth. "Come on. Get up." the demon says to the other who's panting and not moving. "I said, get up!" she raises her voice before throwing the poker away and crouching ove the other demon. She grabs her by the jacket and pulls her up. "We've been here before, haven't we?" the demon chuckles and look at Sam. "She didn't tell you? Pretty mortifying, I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course, that was when you were human." she says as the hunters look surprised even though they are still pinned to the walls. The woman thrown Ruby back down onto the debris of the bookcase she crashed through and stands up. "Didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back, you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing, I guess. But don't worry love, no secrets where you're heading remember?" sha says and begins to chant and black smoke rises out of Ruby's mouth curling and hovering inches above her mouth. Suddenly the woman starts to cough harder and harder. The hunters are dropped from the wall as the demon brings her hand up to her mouth. She looks at the pins she coughed up, her mouth bleeding in the process. She looks at the pins and raises her right hand and clenches it into a fist. Elizabeth's breath catches and her eyes go wide as her heart stops and she falls onto the altar, dead. Dean is the first to rise from the three hunters. He grabs Ruby's knife and stabd the demon in the back repeatedly. She dies as well as the demon that was inside of her and she falls to the floor. He gives a glance at the demon before going to help Sam and Hailey up. The three make their way to the door but stop tolook at Ruby.  
"Go." she says and wipes some blood from her mouth. "I'll clean up this mess."   
"Come on." Hailey says and supports Sam as the three turn to leave. They stop and turn to look at Ruby one more time. Her eyes turn black as glares at them.  
"Go." She orders, making the three walk out of the door.

As they get to the motel, Hailey helps Sam in as Dean stays outside for a while. He doesn't tell them why.  
As Hailey gets ready for bed, Sam is at the sink, splashing water to his face. He looks in the mirror with worried look on his face.


	14. 14. Sweet Dreams p.1

Bobby is walking through the house, flashlight in hand, looking around. The wind is whistling outside as he hears a sound and turns around, but there's nothing there. He looks worried. When he reaches the doors to the kitchen he slowly slides them open, and takes a few steps in. He scans the room and suddenly hears a woman screaming. She attacks him and he falls to the floor with her on top of him and she struggles with him.   
He's asleep on a bed. The door is being opened from the outside and a maid enters the room. After a few steps she sees the man on the bed, who hasn't reacted to the noises she's made.  
"Oh! I'm sorry." she says and pushes the cart back. "Sir?" she asks and walks to his bed before touvhing him on the shoulder. "Wake up."she says and starts to shake him. "Wake up, do you hear me? Wake up. Sir, wake up!" she shakes him and turns to the door, panicked. "Help! I need some help in here!"

Sam is sitting alone at the table, playing with his glass, looking sad. Dean and Hailey have been searching for him from library and cafe's.   
"There you are. What are you doing?" Dean asks as he sees his brother. Sam turns to him, clearly a little bit drunk.  
"Having a drink." he shrugs as he looks at the two.  
"Really, Sam? At this time. It's freakin' two in the afternoon." Hailey raises her voice a bit.  
"You're drinking whiskey?" Dean asks.  
"I drink whiskey all the time." Sam defends.  
"No, you don't." the two say at the same time.  
"Look, Sam. If this is the 'Be more Dean' thing, screw you." Hailey continues as she rounds the table, now standing opposite from Sam.  
"Hey. I'm not li-" Dean stars but Hailey's glare stops him.  
"What's the big deal? He gets sloppy in bars, he hit on chicks all the time. Why can't I?" Sam asks, not understanig the big deal. Dean looks around the bar for his 'options'.  
"It's kind of slim pickings around here." he says and turns to his brother. "What's going on with you?" he asks as Sam shakes his head, He looks completely lost.  
"I tried, Dean." he says and Dean looks confused.   
"To do what?" Dean asks as Hailey pulls a chair from somewhere.  
"To save you." the youger Winchester says, making a 'all right this is going to take a while' look on the older's face as he pulls up a stool and sits down next to his brother. She looks at Hailey but she shakes her head, not wanting a drink.  
"Can I get a whiskey? Double, neat." he says to the bartender.  
"I'm serious, Dean." Sam says.  
"You're drunk." Hailey says to him.  
"I mean, where you're going... what you're gonna become. I can't stop it. I'm starting to think maybe even Ruby can't stop it. But really, the thing is, no one can save you." he continues, looking close to tears.  
"What I've been telling you." Dean points out.  
"No, that's not what I mean. I mean, no one can save you, because you don't wanna be saved. I mean, how can you care so little about yourself?" Sam asks his brother.  
"Yeah, you're so drunk." Hailey smiles at the younger brother as Dean scoffs and smiles a little.  
"What's wrong with you?" Sam asks and Dean looks at him but before anything else happens, Hailey's cell rings. She picks it up.  
"Hello?" she pauses. "Yes, I'm Ms. Hall." she says before her blood runs cold and all the color vanishes from her face. "What?" she asks, trying not to panick. "Where?" she asks.

Bobby is lying in a hospital bed, Hailey sitting next to him, holding his hand while the brothers stand behind her.  
"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sam asks the doctor.  
"We've tested everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy." he answers as he looks at the patient.  
"Except that he's comatose." Dean points out.  
"Ms. Hall, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?" the doctor asks her. Hailey doesn't find the voice to say anything so Dean speaks up.  
"No, he-he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch cold." he says and gently lays a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"Doctor, is there anything you can do?" Sam asks.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it... so we don't know how to treat it. He just... went to sleep, and didn't wake up." he explains and Hailey pulls his fathers hand under her chin as some tears slide down her cheeks. 

The three walk down a corridor at the hotel Bobby was staying. Dean slows down a bit an looks at Hailey.  
"You sure you're up to this? he asks with a genuine concern in his voice. Hailey just nods wit a small smile before they catch up to Sam. They enter the room Bobby was in before.  
"So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Sam asks as they look around the room.  
"Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation..." Dean says as he closes the door behind him.  
"He was on a job probably." Hailey says quietly as they continue looking around.  
"Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know? Research, news clippings... " Dean says as the brothers look through drawers while Hailey stands in the middle of the room, thinking. "Or a frigging pizza box or a beer can." Dean says jokingly, his alternative motive trying to get the girl smile. Hailey notices Sam look at the closet and sighs.  
"Oh, dad." she says and walks toward the closet and opens it. Sam looks at the clothes hanging and puts on a light. That alerts Dean, who then comes to look at what they found. They move the clothes and the wall behind them hangs all of the news clippings, maps and pictures they were looking for. Hailey smiles sadly, noticing her dad's usual behavior.  
"Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks." Dean chuckles.  
"You make heads or tails of any of this?" Sam asks them and Dean reaches for a aper with a picture of a plant on it.  
""Silene capensis", which of course means absolutely nothing to me." he says and looks at the paper.  
"Here." Hailey says and takes a newspaper clipping and reads from it. ""Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist.""   
"How'd he bite it?" Dean asks as he turns to the two.  
"Um.. actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up." Hailey reads from the paper before handing it to Dean and trying no to think of the worst scenario.  
"All right, um... So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something- " Sam starts and Dean looks at him as Hailey takes a couple of steps away from them.  
"-that started hunting him." Dean finishes.  
"Yeah." Sam agrees.  
"All right, you two stay here. See if you can make heads or tails of this." Dean says and points at the closet.  
"What are you gonna do?" Sam asks him.  
"I'm gonna look into the good doctor myself." he answers and walks to the door.  
"I'm coming with you." Hailey states, now calm and collected like nothing happened as she walks after him. Dean turns around to face her  
"Woah!" he stops her at the door with his arm as she was walking past him. "I think you should stay here, with Sam." he looks at her.  
"No, Dean. It's my dad. If you try to stop me, I swear I'll slice you head off." she threatens his with a calm voice, not even looking at him. Dean drops his arm, letting her go before looking at Sam with a surprised look. 

"So you're Dr. Gregg's lab assistant" Dean asks as he, Hailey and the assistant walk into the office.  
"That's right." she answers.  
"His death must have come as a shock to you." Hailey says as she and Dean look around the office.  
"Yeah, it did. But, still, go in your sleep, peaceful... That's what you wish for, right?" the assistanta says and Dean quickly glances at Hailey, checking how she's coping.  
"Yeah, right." Hailey says and Dean then turns to a book on the desk.  
"Dr. Gregg uh.. studied sleeping disorders? Dreams?" he changes the subject and picks the book up, holdin it up to the assistant to see.  
"I don't understand. I went over all of this with the other detective." she says.  
"You already spoke to another detective?" Dean looks at her, curious.  
"Yes. A very nice older man with a beard." the assistant says and Hailey's head snaps to Dean before she turns to the assisant.  
"Yes but we'd like to hear it again... from you." she says to her with a smile.  
"Thing is, I'm sort of busy. Maybe we could do this later?" the assistant asks, looking at the two.  
"Sure. Yeah. Just bring you down to the station later this afternoon, and get your statement on tape, do it all official-like." Dean says an the assistant sighs.  
"Look, okay, I didn't know about Dr. Gregg's experiments. Not until I was cleaning out his files." she explains.  
"His experiments, uh...? The ones he was conducting on ... sleeping?" Hailey looks confused.  
"No one knew, okay? Not the university, not anybody. I already spoke with a lawyer and he told me I can't be held liable for anything." the assistant crosses her arm over her chest.  
"Maybe you couldn't, but that was before the new evidence came to light." Dean throws from the top of his head.  
"New evidence?" the assistant asks confused.  
"Mm-hm."   
"What new evidence?" she asks.  
"We're not at liberty to say but some small details." Hailey says before Dean can even open his mouth. The assistant sighs.  
"Look, I'm just a grad student. This was a gig to cover tuition." she says and Dean looks a bit away.  
"Maybe so. But, uh, still, this- this... this could go on your permanent record. Unless you hand over the doctor's research to me. All of it." 

Hailey knocks on the door and the two hold up their badges. The man moves away from the door, letting the two step in.  
"Look, I don't know what the RA said, but, ah, I was growing ferns." the man says.  
"Take it easy, Phish, that's not why we're here." Dean chuckles and turns to the man.  
"Really?" he asks them. "Oh, thank God. Okay." he says relieved.  
"We wanna talk to you about Dr. Gregg's sleep study." Hailey says from beside Dean.  
"Yeah. Dr. Gregg just died, right?" the man asks or more like states.  
"You were one of his test subjects, right?" Dean asks him.  
"Yeah." he answers and opens his fridge, taking three bottles of beer. He holds them out for the two. "Unless you're on ... duty or, whatever?" he says and Dean looks to the door for a second, and then decides to go for the beer while Hailey politely shakes her head.  
"I guess I can make an exception." Dean says and takes the beer. They open the bottles and lift their beers to each other and then both take a swig. "Now, Dr. Gregg was testing treatments for a, uh, "Charcot-Wilbrand syndrome"? Which means...?" Dean says, waiting for the answers.  
"Um.. I, uh.. I can't dream. I had this bike accident when I was a kid and banged my head pretty good and I haven't had a dream since. Till the study. You know. Sort of." he answers.  
"What'd the doc give you?" Hailey asks with a puzzled look.  
"It's this yellow tea. It.. it smelled awful, tasted worse." he says.  
"What did it do?" Dean asks and looks down tot he bottle in his hand.  
"Just passed right out. And uh, I had the most vivid, super-intense dream. Like a bad acid trip, you know?" he explains.  
"Totally." Dean says, completely out of character so Hailey elbows him harder than usually. "I mean, no." he corrects himself.  
"That was it. I dropped out of the study right after that. I didn't... like it. To tell you the truth... it kind of scared me." the man look at them in the eyes. 

At the hospital, Hailey is sitting by Bobby's bed his hand in hers and Dean on the other side looking at the oler man. Sam enters but only Dean turns to him. They share a look before Sam walks further into the room.  
"How is he?" he asks and Dean rubs his chin and stands up.  
"No change." Dean answers as Sam plaves some files on he table.  
"How is she?" Sam then asks with a lower voice. Dean shrugs slightly.  
"You know I can hear you." Hailey says coldly from by the bed. The brothers share a confused look.  
"What you got?" Dean asks his brother.   
"Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments... Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense." he says and opens the file.  
"How so?" the older brother asks and Sam holds up a picture of a plant.  
"This plant, Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root? It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries." the younger Winchester explains.  
"Let me guess. They dose up, bust out the didgeridoos, start kicking around the hackey." Dean looks at his brother.  
"Not quite. If you believe the legends, it's used for dreamwalking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads." Sam lists.  
"I take it we believe the legends." Dean says quickly an they share a look.  
"When don't we? But dreamwalking is just the tip of the iceberg." Sam says and picks up a paper from the folder that contains info on the root and a drawing of it.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asks and looks at the paper.  
"I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger. You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad." Sam explains.  
"And killing people in their sleep?" Hailey asks quietly, still holding his father's hand.  
"For example." Sam says with a nod and Dean sighs.  
"So let's say uh, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients, Tim Leary-style." they look at Bobby.  
"Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night." Dean continues.  
"But what about Bobby? I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?" Sam asks.  
"He's a fighter." Hailey says beside the bed. "Don't worry, I'll get you out." she says quietly, kissing Bobby's hand before she stands up and walk to the door. "Now. We need to find this son of a bitch and slice him. And if you stand to my way, I'll slice you too." 


	15. 15. Sweet Dreams p.2

The three walk down a hallway.  
"So how do we find our homicidal sandman?" Dean asks.  
"Don't know." Hailey states quickly with almost no emotion.  
"Could be anyone." Sam says.  
"Anyone who knew the doctor, had access to his dream shrooms." Dean says and looks at his brother.  
"Like one of his test subjects." Hailey asks.  
"Possible. But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean.. I don't know how many subjects he had, or who all of them were." Dean says and Sam scoffs.  
"What?" Dean asks as they turn a corner.  
"In any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now." Sam sighs. The older brother grabs the two by their arms, making them stop and turn to him.  
"Don't touch me." Hailey whips her arm away, and the man looks surprised but brushes it off.  
"You know what? You're right." Dean then says to them.  
"What?" Sam asks.  
"Let's go talk to him." Dean says as the others look surprised.  
"Sure. I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided." Sam says, still confused.  
"Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root." he clears up.  
"What?" Hailey asks in confusion. "You want to do what?"  
"You heard me." he says.  
"You wanna go dreamwalking inside my father's head?" Hailey takes a small step closer to the man, staring him.  
"Yeah. Why not? Maybe we could help." he makes his point and Hailey thinks about it, looking away.  
"We have no idea what's crawling around in there." Sam defends.  
"Well how bad could it be?" Dean asks him.  
"Bad." he answers.  
"Dude, it's Bobby." Dean says, leaving Sam consider the thing.  
"I say we do it." Hailey looks up to them.  
"Yeah, you're right. One problem though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some... " Sam trails off and Dean looks a little down.  
"Crap." he says, closing his eyes.  
"What?" Sam asks.  
"Bela." he says and looks the them.  
"No." Hailey says strongly.  
"Bela? Crap. You're actually suggesting we ask her a favor?" Sam aks his brother.  
"I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah." Dean says and Hailey shoots him a' Really?' look before he continues walking. 

"Sam! Wake up." Dean raises his voice as Sam is sitting at the desk, sleeping, bent over with his head on his arm. He wakes up and sees that drool is covering his hand. Hailey and Dean have been looking through some papers. Sam sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Dean chuckles at his brother as he wipes his face with the other arm.  
"Dude, you were out. And making some serious happy noises. Who were you dreaming about?" he asks his little brother.  
"What? No one. Nothing." Sam defends.  
"C'mon, you can tell us. Angelina Jolie?" Dean guesses.  
"No."  
"Brad Pitt?" Hailey asks, looking at the paper in front of her. Sam almost turns around to glare at them.  
"No. No! Guys, it doesn't matter."  
"Whatever." Den turns back to his paper. "I called Bela." Dean says and marks something on the paper.  
"Bela? Yeah? She- What'd she.. you know, say? She.. gonna.. help us?" Sam asks and the two turn to look at him  
"Shockingly, no, which puts us back to square one. I've been trying to decipher the doctor's notes. Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than you do." Dean says as he turns back to the paper. "You gonna come help me with this stuff?" Dean asks and turns back to his brother. He looks around, and then down to his lap, shifting uncomfortably.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a sec." he starts to stretch awkwardly as a knock comes from the door. Dean gets up to open as Sam and Hailey turn to look who it is. Dean opens the door a little and turns away, annoyed.  
"Bela. As I live and breathe." Dean says as the woman walks in in a trenchcoat.  
"You called me. Remember?" she says and walks into the middle of the room.  
"I remember you turning me down." Dean says as he walks from the door.  
"Well, I'm just full of surprises." Bela says and turns to Hailey who greets he with a nod and then to Sam. He lefts his arm and waves awkwardly, not looking her into her eyes.  
"Hey, Bela. What's going on?" he says and the two other hunters look confused between them.  
"I brought you your African Dream Root. Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by." Bela explains and hands the pack to Dean before putting her bag down and opening her coat.  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Dean asks as Hailey gets up from her seat and walks closer to them.  
"What? I can't do you a little favor every now and again?" Bela syas and slips off her coat.  
"No. You can't." Hailey says behind her and she walks next to Dean.  
"Come on, I wanna know what the strings are before you attach them." Dean says sternly.  
"You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?" she asks and the two nod. "Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you."   
"Bobby? Why?" Hailey asks confused.  
"He saved my life once. In Flagstaff." Bela says and Dean looks at Sam who then shrugs. "I screwed up and he saved me, okay? You satisfied?" Bela asks them.  
"Maybe." Dean answers and looks at the jar in his hand.  
"So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" she then asks, her hand on her hips.  
"Oh, you're no going anywhere. I don't trust you to his head." Hailey says with shrug. "No offense." she adds as Dean walks over to the closet and turns on the light.  
"None taken." Bela replies. "It's 2 am. Where am I supposed to go?" she asks as Dean comes back.  
"Get a room. Ah, they got the Magic Fingers, a little Casa Erotica on pay-per-view. You'll love it." he says.  
"You..." Bela breathes out ans she grabs her bag. She turns walk to the door. She crabs her coat and Sam jumps up from the table.  
"Nice to see-.. Seeing you... " he says and Bela slams the door behind her. "...Bela." he finishes. Dean and Hailey turn to look at him, confused. 

Sam walks to the beds with three cups of the liquid in his hands. He hands them to the hunters sitting on their beds and then sits down himself.  
"Uh, should we dim the lights and synch up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon?" Dean asks and looks at the other.  
"Why?" Sam asks with a small laugh. Dean looks disappointed.  
"What did you do during college?" he asks before he goes to drink the liquid. Sam stops him before he can proceed.  
"Wait, wait, wait. Whew. Can't forget this." he says and pulls out a small envelope. He pulls something out and hands then to th two others. "Here." he says.  
"What the hell is that?" Dean asks, looking at his hand.  
"Bobby's hair." he explains.  
"Okay, Sam. I'm not gonna question why you have his hair in a envelope." Hailey says and drops the hair into the liquid.  
"We have to drink Bobby's hair?" Dean asks, a bit shocked.  
"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta ... drink some of their uh... some of their body." Sam says and puts the envelope back to his pocket.  
"Well, guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body." Dean says and they put the hair in. "Bottoms up." he raises his glass and they all drink it. They all down it but grunt as they try to swallow. They look quite disgusted.  
"Feel anything?" Hailey asks the boys.  
"No. You feel anything?" Sam asks and as Dean shakes his head.  
"Nope." she answers.   
"Maybe we got some bad shwag." Dean offers as thunder rumbles outside.  
"Hey, when did it start raining?" Sam asks as he look out with a confudes look. Dean gets up and walks to the window. He opens the curtains and looks outside.  
"When did it start raining upside down?" he asks and turns around to the two other hunters. They realize that they are not in their room anymore.  
"I know this place. I don't know where but I do." Hailey says as she looks around her.  
"Okay, I don't know what's weirder – the fact that we're in Bobby's head ... or that he's dreaming of Better Homes and Gardens." Dean looks around as well.  
"Wait. Wait a sec. Imagine the place, uh, without the paint job. More cluttered, dusty, books all over the place." Sam starts to gesture evrything he's talking about. Then it hits Hailey.  
"Home." she turns to the boys with a bright expression. "This is home."  
"Yeah." Sam says.  
"Bobby?!" Dean calls out as Sam walks to the opening of the living room. He turns around to look at the window. Sam then turns around and walks slowly to the stairs.  
"Dad?!" Hailey calls out. "Where is he?" she asks Dean.  
"I don't know." he answers and they hear Sam calling for them.  
"I'm gonna go look outside." he says.  
"No, no, no, stay close." Dean whispers.  
"Dude, I'll be fine. Just, look around in here. Look, we gotta find him." Sam says as he lifts his arms.  
"Don't do anything stupid." Hailey says before she continues to look for clues around the living room. Sam walks outside.  
They continue looking in the house and Hailey opens the doors to the kitchen. She walks in, looking around cautiously with Dean following her. They move through the kitchen towards the hallway on the other side.  
"Dad?" Hailey calls.  
"Bobby?" Dean tries the same as they walk into the hallway. There's two doors.  
"Dad!" Hailey whisper-shouts. They turn around as if they heard something from behind them.  
"Who's out there?" Bobby's scared voice comes from behind the door, making the two turn back to the direction. Hailey rushes to the door and sees long scratch marks on it.  
"Dad? You in there?" she whispers.  
"Hailey?" he asks.  
"Yeah, it's me and Dean. You can open." she says and the door opens. Bobby looks behind the two before moving toward the kitchen, the two younger hunters following him confused. Hailey takes him into a hug.  
"How in the hell did you find me?" he asks them as she hugs his daughter.  
"Sam, Hailey and I got our hands on some of that Dream Root stuff." Dean explains.  
"Dream Root? What?" Bobby asks confused as he lets go of the girl.  
"Dr. Gregg, the experiments?" Hailey says and Bobby tuns to them.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he asks and the lights start to flicker. "Hurry." he says and runs to the closet again. Dean manages to stop him.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on?" he asks the older man.  
"She's coming." he says panicked.  
"Okay, you know this is a dream, don't you?" Dean asks him as he keeps him in his place.  
"What are you, crazy?" Bobby asks terrified.  
"Dad, this is a dream. None of this is real." Hailey looks at him and he points down the hallway.  
"Does that look made-up?" he asks and the two turn around to see a woman in a white dress. The closet door slams shut and Bobby tries to open it. Hailey starts to slowly walk toward the woman, seeing if she can recognize her.  
"Bobby, who is that?" Dean asks as Bobby turns back. He has tear in his eyes.  
"She's... She's my wife." Bobby says at the sam time as Hailey says.  
"Mom?"  
"Why Bobby?" the woman asks and Bobby walks next to his daughter. "Why did you do this to me?"  
"I'd rather died myself than hurt you." he says.  
"But you did hurt me. You shoved that knife into me. Again and again. You watched me bleed. Watched me die." she says and Dean grabs a hold of them both.  
"Bobby, she's not real." he says to bobby but he ignores him.  
"How could you?" she asks with tears in her eyes, her voice breaking.  
"You were possessed, baby. You were rabid. And I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how to save you." Bobby says, close to tears. Haiely feels a tear slip down as she watches her mother.  
"You're lying. You wanted me dead! If you'd loved me, you would've found a way!" the woman screams.  
"I'm sorry." Bobby says quietly, sobbing. Dean grabs them both and pulls them toward to living room.  
"Come on." he says and starts to close the doors to the room. The woman screams and goes after them. She starts to bang on the lose doors.  
"So that's your mom. Not exactly the way I thought I'd meet your parents but..." Dean starts as they keep the door closed but Hailey stops him with a small laugh. "I'm telling you, all of it. Your house, your wife, it's a nightmare!" he says to Bobby as Hailey grabs a wire to tie around the door knobs. She holds it to Dean.  
"I killed her." Bobby says crying and Hailey walks to him and pulls him into a hug.  
"Dad, no. This is only a dream. You can stop this." Hailey says as her mom continues to bang on the door and scream. Bobby walks behind Dean as he get the doors tied together.  
"Just leave me alone. Let her kill me already." he says and Dean grabs him.  
"Look at me. You gotta snap out of this now! I'm not gonna let you die. You're like a father to me. Your daughter needs you. You gotta believe me, please." he says and they look at each other for a moment.  
"I'm dreaming?" Bobby asks them.  
"Yeah! Now take control of it." Hailey says, making her dad look at her before he looks at the door. he closes his eyes and suddenly the banging stops. Dean lets go of him and walks over the doors to take off the cable. He opens the door and there is nobody.  
"I don't believe it." Bobby says and Hailey walks next to him.  
"Believe it. Now would you please wake up?" Hailey pleads as Dean turns around to look at the two. 

The three suddenly wake up at the same time, sitting up on heir beds, panting. Dean grabs his cup and looks at it befoe looking at the two. 

Hailey rushes to the hospital room with Dean walking behind her. She opens the door and sees her father, awake on the bed.  
"Dad!" She rushes to hug him.  
"Baby." he says and hugs her back. Dean puts the file down to a table and Hailey pulls a chair next to the bed.  
"We brought these. Thought you'd want to look at them." Dean says and sits on the bed next to Bobby's. He starts to look through them with Dean doing the same.  
"Hey, Bobby. That, uh... That stuff, all that stuff with your wife?" he asks and Bobby looks over at him. "That actually happen?"   
"Everybody got into hunting somehow." Bobby looks down and Hailey grabs his hand.  
"I'm sorry." Dean says with a symphatic look.  
"Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you, I'd still be lost in there. Or dead. Thank you." he says, looking over at him. Dean responds with a twitch of his lips. Sam comes in. 


End file.
